HIM
by Lori94
Summary: The war is over. Aurors are on all sides of me. I've spent a month in Azkaban Prison. My parents' trials went quickly and they received their sentences with little drama because of the testimony of one man. HIM. Will HIS words convict or aquit me?
1. Chapter 1

HIM

_Disclaimer: Just a warning but this story contains _**Slash**_. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. The non-existent original characters and the plot is all mine. This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of _**BDSM**_ life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written._

_**AN: Hi everyone! So this is my first time writing in the HP world! I hope you HP fans will enjoy and stick around for my Twilight stories.**_

**Chapter 1**

**DPOV**

Aurors are positioned on all sides of me. I've spent a month in Azkaban Prison. My parents' trials went quickly and they received their sentences with little drama because of the testimony of one man.

HIM.

The aurors escort me to my place in the center of the courtroom and I look around not seeing HIM. Why would HE testify for my mother and against my father but not testify either way in my trial?

The questions are asked and answered by myself and my mother, several other witnesses and a written confession and testimony from my father, the late Lucius Malfoy.

The new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, makes it clear that they're conducting a thorough investigation and fair trial, but, from the looks of it, they'll be sending me back to the prison, and this time it'll be for good. I'll be stuck in that small cold cell with only on outfit and no wand…no more magic…forever. I want to cry but I won't give my audience the satisfaction of knowing they've broken me.

"Minister, may I speak on Draco's behalf?" A voice calls from the entryway to the courtroom.

It's HIM! Shock rocks through my body as I turn my head in that direction to try to see HIM.

"Yes, of course, Harry! Far be it from me to dismiss the words of the Savior of the Wizarding World." Minister Shacklebolt welcomes HIM.

What will HE say? Will it be positive or negative for my defense? I hold my breath to see what will happen.

"Thank you, Kingsley. Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamut… Draco Malfoy has done many things that require punishment. I'm not going to deny that, but he is NOT his father! Lucius' crimes were on a totally different scale and to compare Draco's misdeeds and his father's would be a horrific miscarriage of justice! This man has saved my life and I won't stand by and watch him be carted off, back to Azkaban. Nor will I allow the Dementors to Kiss him." HIS words are received with many gasps and horrified looks. "I will, in fact, cast my patronus for him if you give out that sentence."

I can't believe HE'S is stepping up in front of all these people and defending me.

"Why, Mr. Potter? Why would you protect him?" The Minister asks, sounding genuinely confused.

Yes, why offer me protection? I'm not worthy. I'm Draco Malfoy, but I'm not worthy of the passionate defense HE'S putting up for me. I stare at the back of HIS head in shock, knowing that any dignity that remained in the Malfoy name was obliterated at the same time Voldemort was killed by the curse that rebounded from his own wand a few months ago.

"I'm doing this for many reasons, Minister; the main one being that our dear, departed friend, Albus Dumbledore, wouldn't approve." HE says in a steely voice. "Not many people know this, but during the war, Draco had a chance to out me to a roomful of Death-eaters, and he didn't. His refusal to identify me enabled Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and I to escape a little while later along with Luna Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker as well as a goblin named Griphook. That not only saved my life and my friends' lives, but also the lives of the rest of the Wizarding World."

The one and only time I saved HIM… After all the terrible things my family and I have done to HIM and to HIS friends and family, I can't believe HE is doing this for me.

After a short pause, HE continues, "I request that you entrust Draco Malfoy into my personal care. He can be my slave or my 'guest'; it makes no difference to me. I further request that I be allowed to punish him as per my own judgment."

I wait with baited breath because this option seems to be the best one I can hope for.

The members of the wizengamut look back and forth between each others' faces until Minister Shacklebolt looks at his underlings and bangs his gavel. "…All in favor? All opposed? Motion passes. Mr. Potter, he is yours to deal with as you see fit, but he must be punished in some way so we insist that his role be one of slavery. Also note that if you are no longer able to fulfill your duty in this regard Draco's care and punishment will revert to this court and his original sentence will be carried out."

"I accept your stipulations, Minister; thank you."

What? What's that they said? I'm to live out a life sentence as HIS slave? How will HE treat me? How will I be expected to dress or behave? Will HE torture me? Will HE take all his anger out on me or will he take care of me, like some kind of pet? My thoughts overwhelm my mind and I whimper as an auror comes close to remove my charmed shackles.

As if in answer to all my questions, HE steps between the auror and me. "He's mine now, Nate. I'll remove them."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Potter; you're the head of the aurors' office, after all." Nate says backing off.

The Malfoy Trials were over. My father was given the Dementor's Kiss… I'm the slave of the Boy Who Lived… and my mother is free; punished only by the loss of her son and husband. Wow…

Magic is performed over us and, once the shackles are gone, Harry Potter places HIS hand on my arm. "Draco, you belong to me now. You will do as I say and you will be safe as long as you do not leave my home without my presence. Is that clear?"

I know my eyes are filled with awe as I look up at HIM. "Yes."

"I have a purpose for you and you will fulfill it or be punished." HE says just before I feel a tug at my navel.

**Thanks so much, hnwhitlock2000!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DPOV**

Suddenly, we are standing in the foyer of a building I don't recognize. I suspect this to be HIS home we just apparated into, but I ask where we are anyway.

"This is my home, Draco." HE confirms waving HIS wand at me. "Your clothes will not be necessary since you won't be leaving this building anytime soon."

My clothing melts off of my body but I don't try to cover myself- even when my boxers dissolve. HE has saved my life many times over. I've only saved HIM once. I wonder if HE knows I'm not into girls. I wonder if HE thinks HE'LL have to force me. I wonder if I'll mind it if HE forces me…

When I saw HIM come out of nowhere to block The Dark Lord's spell from killing the Weasley woman, I knew I wanted HIM more then ever. I also knew that if HE won the battle, I'd be unworthy of HIM. Even if I didn't go to Azkaban, I'd never be able to get close to HIM after the things I'd done and seen and been subjected to. But HE seems to want me and they've given me to HIM. If I get to be with HIM, I will submit to HIS every wish.

HE'S looking at me.

I swallow hard in caution as I address HIM. "Uh, I know we know each other but, now that our roles have changed from co-existing students in a school to what they are now, what shall I call you?"

"Either Harry or Sir will do. If that's the only question, I'll get on to my expectations of you." HE says.

I nod silently.

"You were given to me as my slave, Draco. I never thought I'd want or need a slave, but there it is. Kreacher is my house servant; he's an elf and will be seeing to the cooking and cleaning. Your duties are going to be quite different." HE continues. "I don't know if you noticed the way Ginny Weasley and I have drifted apart while I was off fighting Voldemort but we have. My interest in her ended at her brother, Bill's wedding to Fleur Delacour. When Ron and Hermione came to find me so we could Apparate to safety, I'd seen her rush to another man's side; you remember Dean Thomas, don't you? We'd broken up, but only for a few weeks and I'd told her I still wanted her- still cared for her, but she barely looked to see if I was alright. Anyway, I'm not with her any longer and I've always had this little feeling of desire for someone else anyway, so…"

I try to figure out where HIS rant was going but it makes no sense to me. "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't quite understand what you'll want …except you said that my clothes were not needed so I'll have to assume-"

HIS gaze fastens onto mine and bluntly states, "You're going to be my sex-slave, Draco."

I stare at HIM. Could this be true or is HE joking with me? This is supposed to be a punishment…isn't it?

"I'm sure you've noticed how I've looked at you in the past. I've admired your body for years and, when Shacklebolt threatened you with Azkaban or The Kiss, I couldn't let them do it." Some intense emotion seems to pass through HIS eyes. "As you witnessed, I defended you and asked the wizengamut to allow me to decide your punishment."

I try to keep still as HIS hands begin to wander over my body possessively.

HE whispers, "I jumped at the chance to have you at my mercy…"

I gasp but remain silent as HIS words sink in and HIS hand cups my cock and balls.

HIS breath skims the shell of my ear as HE continues. "It would be such a waste of beauty and passion if you endured The Kiss."

I whimper at HIS words. It scares the hell out of me that I'd been so close to sharing my father's fate.

"Mine…you're finally mine." HE says as HIS fingers plunge into my hair and HIS mouth descends on mine. As soon as the kiss ends, HIS voice lowers and I know I'm hearing the first command my Master will give. "I want you, Draco…on your knees; mouth open."

I kneel. "Just so you know, Harry, I may not have noticed if you ogled me before now, but I'm not opposed to this."

HE says, "Good."

My mouth is open and HIS cock invades the cavity quickly. HIS hands slide back into my hair and HE uses it to control my head. I moan around HIM whimpering as I taste HIS pre-cum.

Too soon, HE pulls out and pants as HE regains HIS composure. "You'll be such a slut for me; won't you, Draco? You'll enjoy having to pleasure me."

I nod, almost as breathless as he is.

"Well, then, we'll have to find something you don't like and do it once daily to satisfy the Ministry that you're being punished because they will check." HE informs me. "Once per month, someone from the Ministry will visit and ask us both questions, so do you have any ideas?"

I can't believe I'm doing this but I tell HIM with a slight whimper how my father used his cane on my ass when I was little and I'd hated it.

HIS expression has such compassion in it for a moment. "I'm sorry I have to remind you of him, Draco, but that's perfect for a punishment. Bend over the back of that couch, slave." HE says pointing.

I flinch at the words but once in position, I can't help but watch as HE transfigures an old curtain rod into a proper cane.

"I want to hear you, slave." HE demands as HE swings it at my ass.

Each hit of the cane makes me yell and shout and cry. HE stops at ten but only to tease me. HIS hand cups my balls and HE asks if I'd like HIM to swing the cane at them. Real fear causes me to whimper and beg HIM not to.

HE smiles, "One day, Draco, you'll beg it of me."

The conviction in HIS eyes makes me believe it.

HE uses the cane ten more times on my ass before pulling me to my feet. HE then walks around me and looks me over. "You'll do quite nicely, slave. Follow me to my room; on your knees."

I crawl after HIM as HE leads me up some stairs and into a large room with a king-size bed.

"This is my room, Draco. By the time I come back from work tomorrow I want you to know it like the back of your hand." I nod and glance around quickly but HE grips my chin. "You have tomorrow for that, slut. Get on my bed and lay on your back."

I crawl over to it and, once I'm laid out flat on my back, HE places my hands on the headboard and magically binds them there with rope. "You will not cum until I've allowed it. Do you understand?"

I've never tried to control that before but I nod to acknowledge HIS demand.

After magically binding my feet as well, HE touches my body and pokes at different sexual trigger spots. My nipples get pinched hard. My cock head gets squeezed and licked and my hole gets probed by HIS fingers without lubrication. I writhe under HIS attentions and whimper with want. HE says nothing as HE straddles my head, facing the foot of the bed, and places HIS cock back in my mouth. I start to suck and moan as HE lies down above me and begins to tease and torment my cock. The feeling of HIS teeth scraping my sensitive flesh is so arousing. When HIS lips cover my hard prick in kisses, I feel tears form in my eyes. HE suddenly bites into the flesh of my thigh and I can't help myself. I cum hard in streams over HIS chest even as HIS cum fills my mouth.

After I've swallowed, HE removes HIMSELF from my mouth and turns to face me. "I didn't give you permission to cum, Draco."

I stare at HIM. HE doesn't look like the young man I went to school with. The war has hardened HIM and I disobeyed my Master.

What will HE do to me?

"Your punishment for cumming without permission is no orgasm for 24 hours." HE says, before performing an Accio spell. The object that flies into HIS hands is a strange looking thing. Made of metal, it has a ring and a tube. HE pushes my cock through the ring and into the tube so that the head of my cock is fully accessible but the shaft has no room to get hard. HE can tease me still but I'll get little pleasure from it. "You weren't supposed to cum then, slut. I'd wanted you to get pleasure from my first time inside your ass." My magical bonds loosen just enough for HIM to turn me over and put me on all fours.

"Harry, please? Please, don't do this now!" I cry as a finger, cold with lubricant, invades my opening.

"Why shouldn't I do it now, my slave?" HE asks me.

"Please, Harry, please; I've never bottomed before! I've only topped with men and the women I've been with didn't do anything kinky!" I beg HIM. "Please, Sir?"

HE hushes me and once I'm calm, HE promises to only play with toys in my ass until my punishment is over.

Even though he's an elf and doesn't pay any attention to what's going on, I flush with color as Kreacher comes into the room and sets up a table for HIM to eat at.

HE sits at the table and waves HIS wand causing a vibrator to hover over to me and work its way inside my asshole. HE smiles as I whimper and whine through HIS meal. I'm HIS toy this evening; my only purpose is to amuse HIM.

As soon as HE'S done eating, HE takes away my ropes and has me kneel at HIS feet. I wonder what to expect from HIM now, but HE casually feeds me half of the food on HIS plate. "I'm not going to be a cruel Master, Draco. You will get three meals per day and a healthy snack or two in between. I'm going to torture you sexually and beat you with the cane daily but you will not suffer as much as you would in Azkaban."

I chew a bite of food from HIS fork as HIS promise goes through my head. "May I see my mother at all, Harry?"

"Yes, Draco; I will allow your mother to visit you once per month." HIS smile is soft and tender as HE looks down at me. "The days when she visits will be the only days you'll be allowed to wear a full set of clothes. I did some research and found that you and your mother were each born on the 18th day of your respective birth months. That is the day I've chosen for visitation."

I smile up at HIM until I realize that I just saw her on the 20th of this month when we witnessed my father's sentence being carried out. Crestfallen, I feel my lip begin to tremble.

"Draco, what is it?" HE sounds concerned.

"It's nothing, Harry." I say wiping a tear away, embarrassed at my show of emotion.

"Clearly it isn't 'nothing'. Tell me." HE demands.

I explain that I was missing my mother and the circumstances of our last visit.

HE sighs. "I was going to send her a letter, but I'll invite her over this Saturday. We'll have tea, like civilized people, and I'll tell her the rules."

"But I've already disobeyed you, Harry. You have no reason to make allowances yet. I've been bad; I shouldn't be rewarded." I protest.

HE strokes my head. "Hush, now. I'm not doing this for you, Draco, and certainly not as a reward. I'm doing it for your mother, so she can see that you are safe. Your mother's last image of you is your tear-stained face as your father's soul was sucked out of his body. I watched from a different room. I saw you both."

I nod and vow to be a better slave for this man. HE knows how to treat a slave.

"Now, are you still hungry, Draco?"

I shake my head. "May I ask a question?"

"Go on," HE says.

"Will I be used by anybody other then you?" I ask.

HE smirks. "Perhaps, in the future, sometime… I think it would be hot to see you service my friends with your lovely mouth… I'll think on it. Get back on the bed. It's time to sleep."

I lay where HE points.

HE lies between my legs and uses my thigh as HIS pillow.

My hands are magically bound to the headboard again and every once in a while HIS tongue reaches out and licks the head of my prick. I'm in tears by the time HE falls asleep but sometime during the night, I catch a few minutes of rest.

**Thanks for everything, hnwhitlock2000!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**DPOV**

HE gets up at 8 am the next morning and wakes me up as well. "Get to the couch, Draco. Your daily caning is scheduled for first thing every morning."

Looking around, I notice that at some point during the night, HE had taken away my bindings and placed a pillow behind me. I wipe sleep from my eyes and crawl down the stairs, onto the same sofa HE used yesterday. HIS cane feels harsh on my poor ass cheeks and I know I'll hurt if I sit at all, but I know I'm being punished for the many wrongs I've committed.

HE wipes my tears and kisses me hard on the mouth once I've calmed down. "I'll be home about an hour before your chastity device is due to come off, so I'll have plenty of time to prepare you for my entry."

I whimper at the thought.

"By the way, you'll have to sit to pee with that on." HE smirks. "Tell me, Draco; are you truly not opposed to being fucked up your ass by me?"

"I'll admit to being slightly nervous but no, Harry. I'm not going to give you a difficult time this evening." My eyes focus on HIS shoes. "Force will not be needed."

"I'm glad. Here; you can wear these while I'm gone." HE waves HIS wand and a pair of boxers flies into the room. "I'll send the invitation to your mother at lunch today. Be good, Draco. Eat your meals and snacks according to the list I gave to Kreacher. Learn my room. I'll be quizzing you upon my return." HE says with a wink before walking to the fireplace, taking a pinch of floo powder and shouting. "Ministry of Magic!"

I pull on the boxers and go up to HIS room. Starting to look around, I suddenly feel the overwhelming need to cry again. I squeeze my eyes shut and internally yell at myself. 'Draco, you need to get hold of yourself! You're whining and whimpering like a little prat! You're a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! Stop thinking of your father and mother. You have a Master, now; think only of HIM! HE gave you a task. So DO IT!' I feel very controlled, almost more so then when I lived at home with my parents. HE expects something to be done by the time HE gets home and I don't know what will happen if it's not done. I don't think I want to know so my eyes wander and identify some of the objects that reside here.

Harry Potter is living the BDSM lifestyle. Who knew? I wonder. There's a St. Andrew's cross in the corner. A padded table for HIM to bind me in many interesting positions lies off to the right of the bed. Oh, my; there's a system of ropes and pulleys to suspend my body for various reasons.

"Master Harry told Kreacher to give you breakfast now, Mr. Malfoy." The elf says handing me a bowl of cereal and a granola bar before walking out.

I stare after him for a moment and then start to eat. The day passes slowly but HE sends a note home to tell me that HE sent the message to my mother and I should expect a reply sometime soon. The idea of even seeing her writing on a simple note card is enough to settle my heart.

A few hours later, the fireplace erupts and a small note-card flies out at me. My mother's handwriting on the cover elicits a tear as I open it. She calls me her 'Darling Draco'. I smile as I read the acceptance of Harry's invitation and how she can't wait to see me.

Before I know it, HE is home.

HE gives me a cursory glance as HE grips my arm and drags me up the stairs past the pantry. Without a word I find myself flung on HIS bed and bound there by magic. My boxers are pulled off and my legs are spread as HE drizzles what looks like honey onto the head of my cock. I cry out as HE licks it off and reapplies it. HE does this several times until I'm almost senseless. I hardly notice that HE keeps looking at HIS watch but suddenly, HE stands and I want to weep with frustration. HE vanishes the chastity device and positions me on all fours. HIS fingers press into me covered with lubricant and HE whispers harshly for me to beg for HIS cock.

Having no will to fight HIM, I beg for HIM to fuck me hard. Only my pleading words can be heard as HIS hands spread my ass cheeks. I feel the tip of HIS cock as it's about to penetrate me. Knowing it will hurt a little regardless, I try to relax the muscles and suddenly, I'm impaled. HE'S balls deep inside my body and my opening is burning. I whimper as my body gets used to the intrusion and HE pulls me up against HIS chest.

"You're mine now, slave. I claim you and you are mine." HE says into my ear. "Say it; and from now on, you'll call me Master in the bedroom!"

"I'm yours, M-Master. I'm all yours." I cry as his cock starts to move inside of me.

"You're such a good boy, Draco." HE says thrusting slowly in and out of me. "Ron was sure you'd give me trouble. Hermione thought you'd be impossible to train into a proper sex-slave."

I cringe, thinking of HIS friends knowing the intimate details of my slavery. "Will you have me s-service them, Master?"

HE stops moving for a moment. "Oh, yes, I'd forgotten to tell you of the decision I made regarding your use. You'll be required to submit fully to ME, but when it comes to my friends, they will only be allowed to see your body. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master." I nod. So if HE has Granger and Weasley over to dinner or something they can ogle the goods all they want, but I submit to only HIM.

HIS thumbs and forefingers begin to toy with my nipples as HE starts to fuck me with more force. "These nipples are lovely little nubs, Draco. I want them pierced along with a few other things!"

"Yes, Master." I pant as I feel HIS cock brush a particularly sensitive area inside of my ass. "Master, please?"

"Please, what, my slut?" HE asks as HE casually reaches down and around my body to grip my cock. "Who does this belong to, slut?"

"It's yours, Master." I whine.

"Did you like it when I poured honey over you and licked it off?"

I nod frantically.

"I did too. That will be one of my favorite ways to play with you. I'll do it with chocolate too…maybe even whipped cream."

I shiver.

"I'm going to fuck you hard and fast now, Draco. I want to hear your screams of pleasure. Do you understand?"

I nod again, just as frantically. I want to please HIM and if hearing me shout my pleasure is what HE wants, it's what I'll do.

HE puts me down to lean on my elbows and pulls out of my body.

I whimper at the loss.

"Hush, Draco, I'm just getting something." HE reprimands me lightly.

I hear a drawer open.

"Without looking, where am I, slut?" HE asks.

"The dresser is in the corner near the door, Master." I tell HIM.

"Good boy, Draco."

When HE returns, HE pinches my nipples and places clamps on them causing me to moan in discomfort. My cock suddenly feels a harsh pinch also. Looking down, I see that HE has placed a clamp just under the head of my poor cock.

"These clamps are charmed so they can only be opened by me. I'll have to remove that if you want to cum, Draco. You'll have to beg for your orgasm."

"Yes, Master." I whimper pitifully.

HE gets back into place behind me and places HIS cock at my opening. "Ask me to fuck you, slave."

"Please, Master, fuck me?"

No answer comes, but HE enters my hole quickly and HIS thrusts are strong and hard as HE drives into me.

I shout and moan and grunt into the pillow. My cock is begging for relief but I can't start begging already; HE'D be ever so disappointed. So I suffer and whine for HIM. HE chuckles at my noises and slaps my ass with HIS hand. Whimpering, I feel HIM reach around to my nipples. HE removes the clamps releasing the blood there. I groan and whine as HE pinches and massages the bruised flesh.

"I can't wait to watch your face as you cum for me, slut. You deprived me of that last night."

"I'm so sorry, Master. I'll do better!"

"Yes, you will." HE waves HIS wand and I flip over onto my back while still stuck on HIS cock. My wrists and ankles are pulled by ropes toward the headboard. "Look at your pretty cock, Draco. I'm going to do many things to it and it's going to enjoy my attention…but for now, I'll just jack you off as I fuck you. Don't forget to beg, my slut."

HE wipes the pad of HIS thumb over the slit and I cry out, "Merlin's beard!"

HIS thrusts begin again and HE'S pressing down on me while still playing with my cock.

"PLEASE, Master? Please, let me cum for you?" I plead.

"Not yet, slut."

"So close, Master! I need to cum!" I cry. "Bloody hell! Please, Master?"

"Not yet." HE admonishes, harshly punishing me with a pinch to my sore nipple. I feel pre-cum leak from my dick as HE toys with it. The pressure in my balls seems unbearable as HE thrusts again and again into that sensitive area and looks into my eyes as HE removes the clamp from my cock and commands me to cum for HIM. "Cum for me, slut! NOW!"

I scream as the blood rushes to my cock at the same time as my orgasm hits. Sticky white goo hits HIS chest and stomach, decorating HIM in my cum.

HE scoops some up with a finger and pushes it into my mouth. "Suck it off my finger, Draco."

I suckle HIS finger until it doesn't taste like me anymore and I'm rewarded with a pat on my blonde head of hair.

"Good boy."

We sleep and the next few days go by in a blur.

Thanks, hnwhitlock2000!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To those who review- I beg you not to flame. Also, if you say something in your review that I might want to respond to or defend myself from, but then disable your PM ability, I'd consider it to be rude as well as insulting.**

**To my flamer: Harry is not a 'horrible human being'. Harry has been hardened from the war. He would not have actually raped Draco; he would've done many sexual things that would make him beg to be fucked. That's not rape; it's coercion. Look it up. I did. Also please note that I included a warning of BDSM in the first chapter of the story.**

**Now, on to the next chapter...**

**Chapter 4**

**DPOV**

Finally it's the day of my mother's visit. HE wakes up and pulls me into the shower with HIM. HE washes me after I blow HIM and then uses an Accio spell to call HIS clothing. "You will remain naked until 20 minutes before her arrival so I can use you at will."

I nod and kneel at HIS feet after my daily beating.

"Oh, Ron and Hermione are coming for dinner. This is the first time they'll be meeting you as my slave and they can't wait to see you."

I'm not looking forward to that but I say nothing, choosing to nod my acceptance.

Every so often, through the next two hours, HE bends me over the desk and fingers my hole.

Kreacher walks in and tells us that Lady Malfoy will be arriving in 20 minutes.

Master nods and sends him off, and then HE wraps my cock and balls in some type of bandage. "This material has been charmed to restrict your tongue. I'll tell her everything she needs to know and some of the things she wants to know but, if you begin to say too much about what I do to you, you will feel it tighten. Your mother cannot stop your slavery, Draco; no matter how much either of us tells her. You are a convicted Death-eater and as such have been downgraded, in the public's eyes, to a piece of property; my property. I could whip or hex you within an inch of your life and I'd be completely within my rights as your Master…"

"Yes, Master; I promise to be good." I whisper hoping that the war didn't change him so much that he'd do that.

HIS eyes soften. "Draco, I hope you know that I won't hex you or whip you that harshly. I could if I wanted to, but I won't. Here, put these on." HE hands me a small pile of clothing. "I'm not that type of person, Draco, you do know that don't you?"

Maybe he hasn't changed all that much. I think to myself as I take the trousers and button-up shirt as well as socks and shoes. I smile softly, hurrying to dress. Just as I slip the shoes on, Kreacher tells us there's 5 minutes until she arrives.

"Last minute instructions: you are mine. You will sit next to me and do as I say. Do you understand me?" HE asks.

I nod.

"I've lowered the wards for her today; she's coming by floo so follow me to the fireplace. By the way, you may walk while there are guests here, Draco."

I nod again and keep my head down as I follow orders.

The green flare of the floo powder flashes and my mother walks out of the flames. "Draco!"

"I understand that he's your son and you've been concerned for him, Narcissa, but proper etiquette would be to greet the Master of the house before the slave." Master informs her casually.

I flinch, but HE'S right and we all know it.

"Of course… Mr. Potter, thank you for your lovely invitation to tea." She says just above a whisper. "I've looked forward to it all week."

"You're quite welcome, Narcissa. Please, call me 'Harry'. Would you like to greet your son?" HE asks.

"Yes please, Mr. - Harry." She replies with a chilly smile, but when her eyes settle on my face they warm considerably. "Draco, my darling! Are you alright? Is he treating you well?"

"Mother, I have to warn you that there are things that go too deep into our daily life and I cannot speak of them. My Master may choose to divulge HIS exact actions to you, but I'm personally restricted." I tell her vaguely as she hugs me. "Please don't fret, Mother, He's treating me much more fairly then I deserve."

She nods with a grimace. "I understand, Draco."

"Here's the sitting room; Kreacher will serve our tea here." Master says leading us both to it.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to know what you are doing to my son." Mother informs him as the house elf brings the tray of tea into the room.

"I've already given you my permission to use my name and…I've saved him from the same fate as your husband. Do you really need to know more then that?"

She gasps. "Please, Mr. - Harry, I want to know."

"Very well, I defended him at the trial and asked the wizengamut to give him to me as either my slave or my 'guest'. They decreed that, as a convicted Death-eater, he should become a slave. I already have a house servant in Kreacher, so I gave in to my baser instincts and made Draco a different type of slave." HE explains glancing at me in a suggestive manner. "Want to know more?"

"Draco had told us he was bisexual ages ago. It doesn't shock me that he's yielding to your desires, Mr. Potter." She says stiffly.

I bite my lip to stop myself from protesting their discussion of me as if I weren't in the room with them.

"I'm not a cruel man, Narcissa. Most people in my position would deprive Draco and yourself of even basic contact. Due to your birthdays- and my dedication to family- I've chosen the 18th day of every month as a visitation day. If there is something you wish to say to either of us you will wait until that day or you will have to come to my office at the ministry." Master asks as HE places a hand on my thigh. "Am I being quite clear?"

Mother nods. "Clear as crystal. Harry, may I ask one further thing?"

"What might that be?" HE inquires.

"I wondered if the decree included any further punishment for him. He's to be your slave and you've made him a sex-slave but he's likely enjoying that. So is he…?" She asks cautiously.

"He may enjoy some aspects of sexual slavery but, I can assure you, not all of them." HE grins. "He takes a beating quite well; I won't humiliate him in front of you by revealing anything further…unless you have a different idea that will give him a slight reprieve from my cane."

"Lucius used to cane him…" She murmurs as she glances my way.

HE inclines his head. "That's what he said."

"He hated it." Mother says with a hollow tone.

I whisper back. "That's why it's a good punishment, Mother."

She sips her tea and nods absently. "Next month is your birthday, Draco; would you like something special?"

"Maybe you could bring the brownies that Inky makes? I do love those, so much, Mother…" I hear hope pulsing in each word but I can't help myself. "…And perhaps a few of my trinkets; the box from under my bed?"

I cringe as she looks to my Master for permission before agreeing to my request. We drink our tea in relative quiet before she hugs me close for a full minute. Then she confirms the time of her next visit, says goodbye to my Master and steps into the green flames to disappear from sight.

I fall to my knees and weep while he just stands over me.

"I'm sure next time will go much more smoothly, Draco." HIS wand gently taps me and my clothing undoes itself. "Our guests will be here in a few hours, Draco. Come upstairs and I'll help you prepare."

"Yes, Harry." I crawl after HIM and, once we reach HIS room, HE points to the cross.

Magic binds me in place and Master takes full advantage. He gags me and touches my body all over, playing me like a musical instrument as he finds out what makes me whine and moan and whimper. He picks up lubricant and begins to stretch my hole again. "I'm going to put a plug into your ass, slut. You'll kneel at my feet and eat from my hand during dinner. I'll take the plug out as soon as we're alone." HIS lips are curved into a smile but he looks devious. "We're going to have such fun tonight, slave."

"Master Harry?" Kreacher calls.

"Yes, Kreacher, are Ron and Hermione here?" HE calls back.

"Yes, Sir. They wonder where you are."

"Tell them I'm just helping Draco prepare for the evening." Master says cupping my balls before pulling a pair of pants out of HIS dresser. "Put these on but I want you shirtless. I only want them to see a bit of you, slut." It sounds like HE says something else under HIS breath but I can't be sure.

"Yes, Master." I say as HE releases me from the magical bonds and watches me don the tight fitting pants. Then HE announces that we're ready.

My arms are held at my sides by magic as we descend the stairs. Master enters the room before me and introduces me to them.

"Ron, 'Mione, you recall Draco Malfoy." HE says as he tugs me into view.

They look me over and I feel humiliated. My aunt did worse to Granger in the short time they were in Malfoy Manor so I endure their stares.

"Harry, he doesn't look very well. Aren't you feeding him?" Granger asks.

He glares at her. "Of course I'm giving him food. Do you think I'm a monster, 'Mione?"

She looks apologetic. "Course not, Harry, I'm sorry!"

"He does look a bit thin, though, mate." Weasley says.

"It's not my fault; I've only had custody for a few days." HE defends himself.

I whisper. "They don't feed us much in Azkaban."

HIS friends clearly hadn't expected me to speak up because they gasp and stare at me.

"Hush, now, Draco. You're not there anymore. You're safe and here with us." HE reassures me.

I nod and stay quiet.

"Being in the prison changed him. He's not an arrogant prick anymore, guys." HE tells them.

"I never wanted to be that, you know." I say softly; regret pulsing in every word.

The others look at me again.

"I was raised to think and act like the arrogant prick you knew. I was taught by my father that the world owed me respect simply because my last name is Malfoy." My voice wavers. "I'm sorry."

Granger's hand grips my wrist. "You have nothing to be sorry about. This is you father's fault. Harry, you said at the trial that you should be allowed to punish him as you saw fit. I apologize for coming in this capacity but I was assigned as the first inquisitor. Is his punishment under way?"

"After I answer that are we back to being friends?" HE asks, frowning.

She nods.

"Bend over for us, Draco." Master commands.

I bend over and feel the cool air as he bares my ass for them.

HIS friends gape at my backside.

"What are these stripes, Harry?" Granger asks while Weasley just winces in- could that be sympathy?

"You know better then anyone what the Ministry decreed. He must be punished, 'Mione." HE explains as he covers my ass back up. "Draco enjoys the sexual attention I've been giving him so I had to find some way to punish him. I asked for a suggestion from him rather then asking you or the wizengamut and got caning because his father used it in his childhood. I use a cane to beat him every morning, but I'm not cruel about it. I keep to his ass and thighs; plus I'm very careful not to hurt him any worse then a bruise."

"I see." Granger replies stiffly. "Harry, you know how I feel about corporal punishment. It's cruel and painful."

"Wait until the rest of the wizengamut finds out this is all I'm doing! They'll be up in arms that he's not chained to a wall and whipped or something. Besides, what would you suggest? Shall we turn him loose on the public, Hermione? Shall I just give him back to his mother?" HE glares at her. "The court's decree is final. I've done the best I can for him, and if he doesn't want to go to Azkaban or get The Kiss, he's got to stay here and endure this. I spoke to Kingsley and he's allowed me to do this much but he warned me that there will be random visits from members of the court to ensure that Draco is getting what he deserves; which you are proof of. Listen, Draco's doing fine. A bit of humiliation and a daily caning is nothing compared to staying in Azkaban prison or having his mother watch a Dementor Kiss him."

She nods sadly. "I suppose that's true…"

I feel the need to say something. "You haven't lived for a month straight under Dementor influence, or you'd never say 'I suppose' to that. What Harry is saying is true and it's more then I deserve for all the things I've done."

"Still…" Granger sounds doubtful.

"Please, Granger-." I start only to have HIM interrupt.

"Her name is Hermione, Draco. Use it." HE commands me.

"Yes, Harry." I say, meekly. "Hermione, just the thought of going back to Azkaban had me shaking in my boots…When I heard Harry come into the courtroom; I had just about lost hope. I'm not opposed to submitting to him sexually and when he explained that the members of the wizengamut would check up on us, I suggested caning. It's not something I enjoy and we could lie telling most, if not all, of them that my use as a sex-slave is my punishment but if they use veritaserum they'd know we lied and they'd take me away."

She nods and squeezes my hand. "Alright, Draco, I won't press this, but I want you to know that I don't hold any grudge for what happened at Malfoy Manor against you or your mother. You were both just pawns in a larger game. Voldemort and your aunt are at fault and they are dead and gone. You could've helped them but you didn't! You could've instantly said 'yes that's definitely Harry Potter' and then where would we all be?"

"I also could've told Dumbledore what happened that summer before sixth year. I could've told him how my father's conviction and jail-time forced me into the death-eaters midst. Instead, I allowed myself to be complicit in the murder of a good man!" I tug at my hair. "If only I'd told him, Hermione! If I had, so much could've been avoided! Why didn't I see how evil he was?"

"Voldemort's power is partially in the fear he made us all feel, Draco!" Hermione says angrily, making me cringe away from her.

"He's acting so strange, Harry." Weas- Ron says. If I'm supposed to use her first name, I might as well use his. "He's not like himself at all."

"You see, 'Mione? I told you he was broken." HE says as HE strokes my leg. "The Dementors and the distance from his mother have really made him into a shell. He needs this for now. When the wizengamut stops interfering with my treatment of him, I can start to build him up again."

"Why did you bring him out half naked then, Harry?" She demands.

He sighs. "As my friends, I wanted to show you where I'm starting from, 'Mione! I thought if you saw with your own eyes, you'd be better able to help when the time comes. Look how thin he is! Look how loud voices make him cower! As the court's inquisitor, you should also be interested in his health and well being. Kingsley knows what I'm up to here and he agrees with me, but he'd be out of the Minister's office if he just let me take him, so we devised this plan. Just let us handle it and I'll let you help as soon as it's safe."

"You didn't want to just humiliate me, Harry?" I whisper.

The others look at HIM, but HE looks at me. "That was just a bonus. I know you get off a bit on humiliation, and I thought thinking about it later while we fuck would make you hot…was I wrong? Do you not-?"

I shake my head. "No! I do… I had just hoped it wasn't the main reason you paraded me in front of your friends nearly naked."

"It wasn't." HE says wrapping his arm around my shoulder and looking back at HIS friends. "He's fed three meals and two extra snacks a day to help build up his weight and strength. When he's strong enough, I'll take him to Madame Pomphrey to see what she thinks of his health. I've spoken to her by owl already and she'll be happy to help us out but this is all going to take time."

Hermione and Ron seem to be calmed by the fact that I'm being treated humanely.

"You weren't very nice to my mother, Harry. Is that part of the plan, too?" I ask.

"Draco, your mother is a high society witch. She knows that certain things must happen in polite circles. As for what's going on…" HE pauses and sighs. "She's the one who came to me."

**Thanks hnwhitlock2000! You're the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The italics indicate Harry's story (ie: the retelling of the prior few weeks as told to Hermione and Ron although Draco is listening) Regular text indicates the present.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains exposition and lots of talking but it will end with RIMMING and Slashy, sexy goodness!**

Chapter 5

HPOV

They all gasp.

I suppose I should've expected that they'd be shocked at this revelation, but I didn't. I thought she'd tell her son what we'd spoken about. I guess I was wrong.

I look at my best friends. "This stays out of your report, right Hermione?"

She nods. "Yes, my official capacity is over with."

I smirk, sad that I had to ask that. "I'd been working late for almost a month to find something that would get Draco a reduced sentence. I was looking over my notes again when she knocked on the door of my office… but I'll do you all the favor of beginning at the start of the war."

_I don't know exactly when I developed sympathy for Draco, but I'd always been aware of him. I never divulged my bisexuality to anyone but Ginny and only because she called me out on it. When the war began fully…at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and I saw Ginny run toward Dean, I knew then that I had to hope there was someone out there for me because Ginny clearly wasn't it. _

_I watched through Voldemort's eyes as Draco followed orders and stood by while Voldemort and the other Death-eaters killed people left and right. He seemed so lost and distressed. When we were brought to the Malfoy estate, I thought for sure he'd out us. I thought he'd be like his father and do whatever it took to keep Voldemort's favor…but he surprised me. I saw something in his eyes that day- or was it night? Doesn't matter- anyhow, he was crying out for my help by not revealing our true identities. He may not have defended us or used magic in our favor but he wasn't trying too hard to keep us there when we attempted our escape. I was easily able to wrench his wand out of his grasp. He endured the __Cruciatus many times after we escaped. I'm actually very pleasantly surprised that Voldemort didn't kill him or drive him mad._

I pause in my retelling to look into Draco's eyes. "I can't tell you how much I wish you'd never been put in that position, Draco. I am so very sorry he hurt you."

He shrugs as if it was nothing.

_All through the end of the war, I knew I'd have to find a way to save Draco…whether from Voldemort or the wizengamut. I knew he'd need my help. The incident inside The Room of Hidden Things was just him trying not to lose face in front of Crabbe and Goyle. That's why I went back to get him after they set the Fiend Fyre. _

I look at them all again. "Goyle was charged with destruction of school property in addition to his other crimes, you know."

"I didn't know and he didn't care to protect Crabbe and me in The Room so I haven't given him much thought." Draco says softly.

I nod and go back to the story.

_Draco's mother had covered up my survival from Voldemort's curse, so I felt honor-bound to get him to safety. After Voldemort was dead, I looked around the Great Hall and saw all the dead. The living members of the Order of the Phoenix were helping people find their loved ones and I just wanted to cry out in rage for all of them. They didn't deserve this kind of end to their lives, damn it! No one did. I told you two everything I'd found out from Professor Snape's memories and what had happened in the woods. After speaking to Dumbledore's portrait and fixing my original wand, I knew what to do with the Elder Wand. It's well hidden from anyone who might try to find and use it for evil purposes. _

_When Kingsley was nominated for Minister, I backed him silently, allowing myself to be seen leaving his office and even just appearing at his speeches. He's a good sort and I knew we could all trust him with the fate of the wizarding world. When he asked me to head the Aurors' office, I said 'yes' only because I thought I'd be able to teach them things like how to throw off the Imperious Curse and how to destroy horcruxes. Kingsley gave me a week to instruct the living aurors about the details of horcruxes, which you guys helped with. We taught them what they were and how to detect a possible horcrux. We also taught them what items could destroy them. That's when we began rounding up the known Death-eaters and the others who'd been helpful to Voldemort. I saw you on the list of new residents of Azkaban, Draco, and knew my mission to help you had begun. I'd been working late for almost a month to find something that would get Draco a reduced sentence. I was looking over my notes again when Narcissa Malfoy – now Black- knocked on the door of my office._

Draco gasps. "What?"

"You didn't know she was forced to renounce her married name, did you, Draco?" I ask. "I'm sorry to shock you."

"Explain, please." He frowns.

"Your mother's trial was the first of your family's to go before the wizengamut, Draco." I tell him. "In her testimony, she told them how she was kept prisoner in her own home and forced to deal with your father's loyalty to Voldemort. At the end of the first war, she married your father out of love and hoped his views would change once Voldemort was no longer an issue. Then she had you and knew that no matter what happened, she'd stay with your father to love and protect you."

He nods with a little smile.

"She also told the wizengamut that when you reached the age of five, your father began telling you all sorts of crap about Lord Voldemort and how if he ever came back he'd be in need of new and better followers in addition to the old ones. He raised you to think muggles, muggle-born witches and wizards as well as blood-traitors were beneath your notice. She renounced his views and his name in front of the whole wizengamut…but she refused to renounce you. When they asked for witnesses in support of her, I stood and told them how she encouraged you to properly identify me so that 'it would all be over'. I told them all how I didn't blame her for wanting to protect her family and how once you'd said you 'couldn't be sure' it was me she stopped encouraging you, but your aunt kept badgering you. When they asked if there was anything else I could say in her defense, I made sure to include how Voldemort made her check to see if I was still alive after his Killing Curse. I made sure the whole courtroom knew that she had deceived Voldemort, allowing him to think I was dead, so I'd be able to kill him later. They asked me if I'd ever seen your mother involved in any of the killings of muggles or witches and wizards. I was able to truthfully say 'no' and they accepted my words. I also told them that I'd seen her several times since the Battle of Hogwarts and she had greeted me cordially and, indeed, gratefully never once showing any animosity."

"Thank you, Harry." Draco whispers, kneeling at my feet.

"No need for that, Draco. Lie on the couch here with your head on my lap." I say stroking his hair. "After your mother's trial ended the way it did, I made sure to testify in your father's as well. I apologize for the pain this caused you and your mother, Draco, but your father was evil enough to deserve his punishment. He not only supported Voldemort; he killed and tortured with him. Your father's actions resulted in all those petrified students back in our second year of school. Many things could've been different if only he hadn't put that book in Ginny Weasley's cauldron, that day in Diagon Alley."

He nods and lets his tears flow. "I know Harry…but I'm also glad he did it. If he didn't, so many other things would be the opposite of what they are now."

"That's true." I admit. "If the book hadn't possessed Ginny, Lockhart would be sane and running around Obliviating people left and right. Dumbledore wouldn't have guessed that Voldemort had created horcruxes, and I wouldn't have killed the Basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword which got impregnated with its venom thereby allowing us to kill the horcruxes we would never have found…" I frown. "Did I get that right?"

Hermione smiles, "Yes, that's right, Harry."

"I think I've got a headache coming on, Harry. Have you got a potion for that?" Ron says holding his head.

I nod with a smirk and call Kreacher who rushes in with the proper tonic.

"After Cedric Diggory's death at the hands of Voldemort, I saw your father kneel to him. I knew there was no way I'd be able to trust you at school ever again." I say softly and with regret. "I always thought you were intelligent and good looking, but I knew from your attitude and connections we'd never be together."

Draco's tears get worse.

"What's wrong, Draco?" I ask.

"I recall our fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry. I had a crush on him." Draco whimpers. "Cedric… He was from Hufflepuff; he wasn't gay and I knew that but I had a thing for him. I collected all the clippings from the Daily Prophet about the tournament because he was in them. He died at the end of that damn tournament and I would never get the chance to try telling him how I felt or try asking him on a date. I was crushed when I saw his body in your arms that night, Harry. He was always so nice to people; even me! Why did he have to die?"

"Draco, I'm so sorry!" Hermione's words cut through my horror.

"Draco, is this why you were reluctant to join Voldemort?" Things fall into place inside my head. "You didn't want someone else you had a crush on to die at his hands, did you?"

His lip trembles as he shakes his head. "No, Harry, I didn't want him to kill you…but how did you know?"

Ron gasps. "Well, at least this is a crush I can understand!"

"Yes, at least Harry's gay and has many things in common with your house, Draco." Hermione says.

"One of the arguments your mother used to convince me to testify in support of your freedom was her suspicion that you were in love with me." I admit. "Anyway, let's get back to the real story, shall we?"

They all agree, so I take a deep breath and get to the main point.

_I'd been working late and was looking over my notes again. The writing on the pages was becoming blurred because I'd lost sleep over it. _

_Draco was a minor when he took the oath to join Voldemort; and he was under duress. His father was in prison and his aunt was putting pressure on him to join the Death-eater's ranks, while Voldemort had his mother hostage in his own home. I didn't think he really wanted to say yes to Voldemort because, looking back, I could see the stress Draco was under in our sixth year. However, I also knew that the wizengamut would only see the fact that he fought on the wrong side of the war. So I kept searching for the answer. _

_In the dead of night, Narcissa Black – the only Malfoy who hadn't been outright arrested even before her trial- came to my office and told me that I had to help her son. I tried to explain that I was doing everything I could but there was so little evidence that he deserved to be set free. _

_She came up with an interesting proposition. She told me about things the elves had found in Draco's rooms while we were at Hogwarts. When I heard that not only was he gay and possibly in love with me, but his sexual tendencies were complimentary to mine, I was convinced to testify the way I did. She swore that she knew Draco was not only into BDSM but would enjoy submitting directly to me. If I saved him and I promised not to cause him any permanent harm, she wouldn't protest a sentence of slavery._

I turn to face Draco. "Please don't feel like she sold you out, Draco. I'll treat you well, but the act must be kept up for the court members because if I'd told them I wanted you around my home purely for mutual pleasure, you'd be in Azkaban right now."

He stares down at his feet. "You're right."

I watch him carefully. "Do you have anything you wish to say or can I have Kreacher serve dinner?"

"Dinner would be lovely, Harry." Draco murmurs.

The others shrug as we stand to enter the dining-room.

"So, when did you speak with Kingsley?" Ron wants to know.

_I met with Kingsley the next day. Hearing what I had to say about Draco, he told me that 'unofficially' he agreed that Draco didn't deserve what punishment the wizengamut would likely give him, but unless we wanted to 'hand the Ministry over to the rabble' he had to act harshly with every Death-eater that was brought in and then he asked how I'd be testifying in Draco's case. I told him I'd testify in Draco's favor and ask the wizengamut to give him to me. He said that it was a good idea but asked me to include that I knew Draco had done many bad things in the past and that he did deserve some punishment for his misdeeds. We took over an hour to discuss my speech and how it should go._

"Hermione, you voted in favor of my suggestion. I saw your hand up when he said 'all in favor'." I tell her as she sits down.

"Kingsley had spoken to me just prior to the trial and he said to trust you." She says softly. "I do trust you, Harry…with my life, Ron's life and our magic…I trust you implicitly."

I grin and relax while Draco kneels at my feet.

"The next inquisitor might not, though, Harry. So be on your guard." Hermione reminds me. "I've got a feeling that my selection was rigged to give you a chance to settle Draco into your home and life before you'd have to deal with a major fiasco."

I chuckle and feed Draco a small piece of bread while we wait for the meal to be brought in. "Or to give me the chance to explain things so you'd keep having faith in me."

She smirks. "I suppose that could be it too, but Kingsley should know better by now. You tell us everything!"

"Harry, why did he sound so confused by your testimony when he asked why you wanted to protect me?" Draco asks from my knee.

"Because, Draco, he's a good actor. He'd told me that I'd have to answer questions and hope that everyone bought my answers. I hadn't thought about it then but, as Minister, he has to answer questions too. People were bound to ask why I'd protect a Death-eater and he wanted my impassioned answer on record so he could quote me later." I tell him as I motion for Ron to hand me the paper. "See, Draco? The article on page 4 is titled: _**From Savior to Slave-owner – how the mighty have fallen**_. Look at the byline – Rita Skeeter. Can she sniff out a story or what!"

"I always hated her." Ron says as Kreacher places a steaming bowl of soup in front of each of us.

"Draco, this vegetable soup will be good for you, but I can't feed it to you where you are. You'll have to sit here with us and feed yourself." I tell him waving my wand at a small stool and transfiguring it into a proper chair.

He sits and takes the correct spoon in his hand.

I watch him take a few spoonfuls and then I begin to eat. "So, Hermione, how are the wedding plans coming along?"

Draco chokes. "Wedding plans?"

"Yes, Draco, Ron and I will be tying the knot in several months." She beams. "We'll be having a muggle ceremony first so my mum and dad can be there."

My best mates are getting hitched and I couldn't be happier for them.

"The magical ceremony has been decided on as well, though and… well, seeing as though you already act like a brother to me, Harry, would you perform the honor of giving me to Ron?" Her cheeks turn pink.

My heart feels like it could burst. "Really?"

She just nods and finishes her soup.

"It would be my pleasure, 'Mione, and an honor to boot." I tell her with a huge smile on my face. Then I notice Draco's passive and somewhat saddened expression. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Will I be left here, then?" He asks quietly.

"Harry, you'll bring Draco with you…won't you?" Hermione asks, startled.

"He's my slave; of course, I'll be bringing him." Cringing inwardly at the sound of that, I correct myself. "He'll act as my date for propriety's sake and I won't have him on his knees in public or anything like that! You know I'll be a perfect gentleman, 'Mione."

"I would hope so." She glares playfully at me.

Kreacher brings in the next course, allowing a short lull in the conversation.

I take a bite of juicy chicken breast and look to Draco as he kneels again at my knee. His experience at the prison has changed him so much. I wonder if this is the way he would've behaved if his parentage had been different. He acts like he's naturally submissive but Lucius would've hated that quality in his son. Perhaps Draco gets that from his mother's side. He seems perfectly happy on his knees but, if anyone had dared to try making him bow back in Hogwarts, they'd have been risking their lives.

His eyes focus on my cutlery as I stab a piece of chicken with my fork and bring it slowly to his mouth. "Thank you, Harry."

Our gazes meet and his eyes intensify. I see desire in them and think seriously about kicking my friends out early so I can bend him over right now.

Suddenly a throat clearing noise startles me. "I think we should skip dessert, Ron. These two are getting a bit heated."

"Blimey, Hun, I was hoping for some of Kreacher's treacle tarts!" Ron protests.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, 'Mione. Sorry." I say. "Kreacher, can you pack up some of those treacle tarts for Ron to take home?"

"Of course, Master Harry!" The elf bows low and rushes off to fetch Ron's requested treats.

"Let's just finish dinner then, shall we? Then Ron and I can go on about our night." She says firmly.

I nod and cut some more pieces of chicken for Draco, feeding us each one bite at a time.

His entire focus is on me and I'm getting hard just thinking about fucking him on this table. Once the chicken is eaten and Ron's gotten his dessert in a small magical container, my best mates say their goodbyes and head off to the fireplace.

I smirk down at Draco who seems to shiver under my gaze. "I want you to remove your pants and lie down on the table…here in front of me."

He wastes no time before obeying my command. His cock stands straight up and seems to look at me.

Using a non-verbal spell I bind my slave to the table and take his cock in my mouth for a moment before remembering to give him instruction. "Draco, I'm going to suck you and you're going to cum for me, but you're going to hold out as long as possible before you do. Clear?"

"Yes, Master." He answers with a whine.

"You are mine. Say it Draco." I work his cock for a few seconds before taking him in my mouth again.

"Mmmm yours, Harry!" He whimpers.

"Who?" I ask stopping all stimulation.

"Master! I'm yours, Master!" He says frantically.

I stroke his thighs and kiss his balls. "Good boy, Draco."

His cock stays nice and hard as I run my fingers over him. His balls tighten in an effort to control his orgasm. His voice sounds harsh and strangled as he cries out in pleasure at my touch. "Master! Oh Merlin, Master, please!"

"Please, what? Please tease you? Please lick you? Please jerk your cock a little longer?" I ask.

"Please, suck me, Master? Please, suck me hard?" He begs.

"I'm not ready yet." I tell him as I kiss his thigh and lift his balls to give myself better access to his ass. Adjusting the binding spell, I arrange Draco's body so his hips and ass are at the perfect angle for my mouth before removing the plug and licking his rosebud.

He says nothing but his moans are enough to tell me he's enjoying this.

I smirk and continue my assault on him. My tongue teases and taunts Draco as I wet him properly. Pushing a finger into his ass, I feel his warmth surround it. Using two fingers, I stretch him licking and fucking his hole with my tongue.

He lets out a loud keening cry so I take pity on him and place his cock in my mouth; sucking him hard until I feel his cum hit the back of my throat. I swallow all but a few drops before pulling him up to kiss me deeply. If he tastes himself on my lips, he doesn't mention it so I don't either. I flip his body so he's face down and bent over the table. An Accio spell brings the lube to me and I waste no time before applying it to his opening. Entering his body is such an amazing feeling. His heat surrounds my cock and I allow myself to just feel. Thrusting in and out of Draco overwhelms me with sensations and I soon find myself collapsing onto him; spent.

"C'mon, Draco, let's go up and play in my room…" I say with a wink as I remove the magic holding him in place.

He smirks and gets to his knees. "Yes, Master."

I walk briskly up the stairs with him following close behind.

**Thank you so much, hnwhitlock2000! I hope you all like the way the story is going! Review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**HPOV**

Draco's doing much better and he's gotten some of his feistiness back, while I've been enjoying his sexual submission to me. It's just a few days until his birthday and I can't wait to get home to him.

I've already had letters from the wizengamut about his treatment. They say I'm too lenient or too soft on him and his punishment should be much harsher. I hope they don't find out how nice I'm going to be about his birthday.

An envelope flies into my office through the crack under my door and begins to speak. "Harry Potter, the Minister of Magic requests a meeting with you as soon as possible. Please respond promptly." It falls silent and waits for me to speak.

I sigh. "When and Where?"

"His office, in five minutes." The envelope says.

"I'll be there." I say, waving my wand at it.

It flies away.

"Damn, this will delay my session with Draco." I take out a memo pad to enchant the paper with a message for Draco to await me in my bedroom and then I floo over to Kingsley's office.

The minister is not alone when I arrive.

"Hello, Kingsley; what do you need?" I ask glancing at the room's other occupant.

Kingsley is all business. "I want you to meet someone, Mr. Potter. This is Delmont Umbridge. He's the next inquisitor to evaluate your-."

"My slave and his treatment?" I ask.

He clears his throat and nods. "Yes, Harry…He'd like to witness an actual caning and wants to know what time he should be there on the 18th."

"I won't be entertaining visitors of any kind on the 18th, gentlemen. That is a private day for my household." I tell them. "The 17th or 19th will be fine and you can join us at 9 am or so."

"Mr. Potter, are you aware that Draco's birthday is the 18th?" Umbridge asks.

"He is a member of my household, so yes I do know his date of birth. Can I ask what business it is of yours?" I frown and can't help thinking that this idiot reminds me of someone.

"The wizengamut wants to be sure you aren't coddling him just because it's the anniversary of his birth." The man glares at me.

"Are you implying that I wouldn't exert proper control over my slave because of some silly date on a calendar or perhaps you think I don't recall his crimes?" I ask outraged.

"Voldemort's followers need to be punished, Mr. Potter! We just want to be sure it's happening!" Umbridge declares.

"Kingsley, are you going to dictate the way I live my life away from my office?" I ask, turning to face him.

"No, Harry, but the inquisitor must be allowed admittance when he asks for it. You know that's the way it works." He sighs.

"Wrong, Minister; it's supposed to be random. Planning the visit to be on a specific day and at a specific time is anything but random." I glare at my friend before turning my ire onto the other man. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play it, then be at number 12 Grimauld place at exactly 9:30 am on the 18th. Good day, gentlemen." I rush back to my office and finish the reports I'd been filling out. Quickly floo-ing home, I greet Kreacher and inform him of our future guest. Grabbing a note-card, I write a short message and send it to Narcissa Black by way of the floo network and then I hurry to my room to meet Draco.

When I open the door, I see Draco lying face up on my bed.

He looks so pretty like that. His cock is encased in lace panties for me today.

I pick out what he's allowed to wear each day and, before I left this morning, I'd given him a choice of lace panties or nothing at all. Before he even notices my presence, I have him magically bound to my bed. "Did you like wearing that scrap of lace, today, Draco? Did you like the way it clings to your package?"

He whimpers. "Even though Kreacher's just an elf and doesn't say much to me, it was humiliating to wear women's panties in front of him, Master."

"Yet, I can tell that the degradation of it has made you randy. You're hard, Draco." I taunt him as I drag one finger up his length.

"Yes, Sir."

"What a naughty boy you are to get so turned on by such things." I tsk at him. "What a dirty boy…" His whines are making me hard so I take my pants off and release his bonds. "Come here, dirty boy. Don't undress."

I see the panties riding up into his ass crack as he crawls to me and I smirk. "I think I like the look of you like this. I might make you wear ladies undies more often. What do you think of that idea?"

He grimaces. "Whatever pleases you, Master."

"Suck my cock, Draco, and while you're doing that, I want you to play with yours." I grin at his expression of disbelief.

"Yes, Sir."

His lips slide all the way to the base of my dick and I take hold of his hair to guide him up and down my length. "Now, stroke yourself, Draco. I want you to cum just after me." I command watching him pull his package out of the lace. He moans around my cock and the vibrations feel amazing. I watch his hand grip himself and stroke in time with my thrusts into his mouth. With a quick warning I cum down his throat; seconds later he cums on my shoes. Grinning, I point to my shoe and say, "Look at that mess, Draco, clean that up."

He looks around and whispers, "There's nothing I can use to wipe it up, Master."

"Then use your tongue, slave."

"Yes, Sir." He says bending down to obey.

I smirk watching him lick his juices up. "Do you like that, Draco? Do you like hearing me call you 'slave'? Do you like licking up your own cum?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Oh, your birthday is coming up and I've made some arrangements. Instead of tea, your mother will be joining us for dinner. During the day, we will do several interesting things." I tell him as soon as he's finished.

"Like what, Master?" He asks.

"Well, first thing in the morning, the next inquisitor is joining us to watch your caning, but after that, I'll be taking you to a muggle shop." I say as he snuggles close to my leg. "They will pierce your nipples for me. After that, you will be bound to the cross and teased. You will beg for release but you will get nothing until just before your mother arrives. I want you looking well fucked that night so she knows I'm taking good care of you."

Kreacher brings a table in and sets it up with our meal.

"How do you know the inquisitor is coming then, Harry? And why? I thought the inquisitors were supposed to make random visits." He asks.

"I was informed by Kingsley that the wizengamut wants someone to witness an actual caning. You'd think they didn't believe it was a daily event." I explain. "I questioned them and the inquisitor informed me that they wanted to be sure you weren't coddled just because it's your birthday."

"You know I'll be thoroughly humiliated to be watched during my caning." He says thoughtfully. "Not to mention, looking mussed when my mother gets here."

"Then you'll be absolutely mortified if I have you wearing lacey undergarments all day and under your clothing that night as well." I smirk.

"You'll make me…?"

"Yes, my dirty little boy. Under your shirt and pants, which will allow you your dignity, your cock and balls will be encased in lace or maybe satin. I haven't decided yet." I tell him with a grin as I feed him a bite of steak.

"Will you fuck me again that night, Master? After Mum leaves?" He asks.

"I suppose so; you'll be ripe for it. I might have to be convinced though." I smirk, teasingly. "Or I could just let you stay horny all night and make you beg come the morning. Hmmm…decisions, decisions…"

"Oh, please don't tease, Master." He sounds desperate. "I'm so embarrassed just thinking about my mother knowing I've been fucked…and having some busybody inquisitor watch you beat my bare ass with a cane!"

"I'm glad." I whisper, feeding him some more steak. "Imagine if he wants to watch you all day… He'd probably be horrified to see your nipples get pierced and shudder to watch me take pleasure from your body."

"Would you allow him to watch that, Master?" Draco asks; his eyes wide.

"I think it would be hot to have someone watch me fuck you." I smirk and stroke his head. "This Umbridge guy is a bit of an ass though, so I'd prefer it not to be him."

Draco's eyes dart up to meet my gaze. "Umbridge? He's not any relation to the toad woman who taught DADA in our fifth year, is he?"

Frowning, I stare at him in shock. "Considering how much I hated her, I can't believe I didn't think to ask! Why?"

"Well my father did some business with her cousin a while back and I met him. His name was…Dale or Monty or something like that." Draco tells me with disgust.

"Delmont, and yes that's his name. I'll seek to have him removed from his post." I exclaim, standing up and walking to the clothing dresser.

"No, Harry! That will just make them think we've got something to hide!" Draco protests.

"Draco, I honestly don't want anyone watching you get caned but having it be someone who knows you and your family is the worst thing I can think of." I grit my teeth. "I'll accept anyone else from the wizengamut but-."

"Harry, be reasonable. The Malfoy family has done business with so many of them there's hardly anyone in the magical world who can say they've never had the displeasure." Draco says holding my leg as he's kneeling there. "Please, just let it go."

I nod after a moment of thought. "Alright, Draco; alright…I'll allow it, but if he says or does anything derogatory I'll hex the bastard."

Draco's smirk riles me.

"Over my lap, boy; now."

His face drains of color and he scrambles to get into position.

"This ass is mine, Draco, and this cock as well as these balls…they're all mine." I say fondling them. He moans as I start smacking his ass with my hand. "I'm in the mood for something a little different tonight, slut. I think you'll enjoy it almost as much as I will."

When his ass is a nice rosy pink, I put him on the padded table using magic to bind him. A gag flies to my hand when I cast a silent Accio charm and I slip it into place between Draco's teeth. His eyes look wild but willing as I cover them with a blindfold and begin to stroke his cock into alertness. I lower the table and kneel straddling him before rubbing lube on his member and then applying some to my hole. I position him at my opening and push myself down onto him. Once I'm certain he's all the way inside, I reach over and pull off the blindfold.

"Do you like how this feels, Draco? You're cock is inside my body. You will not cum until I command it but I'm going to ride you hard." I warn him.

He tries to shift but can't move.

"You're not going to have even the slightest bit of control, slut." I say as I begin to move on him. "You're my toy…you're like a dildo and I'm riding you!" I feel him slipping in and out of my tight hole so I start to go faster. "I'm going to cum soon, Draco. I'm going to cum all over you." I start stroking my cock imagining his lips sliding over me. "So close, Draco!" I cry using the pre-cum to keep my cock slick. His cock is hitting my prostate now and I moan in ecstasy as my orgasm starts to wash over me. I slam my ass down hard into his hips one last time before pulling off and aiming my cum at his face, covering him. He lies there as I calm down but his eyes show his disappointment. I give him a soft smile and cast a cleansing spell on his cock and balls before licking him from root to tip. He cries out from behind the gag as I lick and suckle and tease him to the very brink and, when I command him to cum, tears run down his face as he lets go.

I take the gag out and ask if he's alright.

"Yes, Master…that was different from what you usually do. I like it better when you cum inside me." He whispers.

"Me too, Draco." I say kissing him hard on the mouth before cleaning him up, carrying him to the bed and wrapping my body around his for the night.

The next morning, I wake to see his head lying on my chest. Knowing that Umbridge is going to see his body tomorrow, I get the urge to let the world know that he's mine so I grip his hair and begin to kiss his neck. "Don't move." I growl as his eyes open. He moans with each touch of my lips so I pull his head to the side and latch my lips onto his throat sucking hard. He cries out and tries to get hold of me, but I use a non-verbal spell to bind his hands until I've marked him. "Mine…" I whisper, licking the bruised flesh. "You are mine, Draco. Thank me."

He whimpers. "Th-thank you for marking me, Master."

"You're welcome, slut. Now get down to the sofa for your caning." I smile as he solemnly does as he's told.

He's not acting meek and broken about it. He's just being submissive. My submissive… He's very obedient when I command something of him and so very different from our school days but in a good way. What will happen tomorrow? I wonder…

**Thanks for getting to this so quickly, hnwhitlock2000! Love you! Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**DPOV**

This is decidedly the first time in my life that I've EVER dreaded my birthday. I was born 18 years ago on August 18th. Ever since then, except for last year, I've never had anything remotely bad happen on that day of the year.

Last year, The Dark Lord began moving into our home… and even though I hated that he'd killed Cedric, I'd looked forward to it because Father said we'd be safer if he was slightly reliant on us! He'd chosen the rooms next to mine and actually propositioned me on the night of my birthday. I resisted and didn't give in. I'd said 'I'd be honored, my Lord, but I'm really quite inexperienced, perhaps next time we meet I'll be worthy of your attentions.' Of course, the next time, I'd been ready with some of the Weasley's sickness treats thereby making me unable to be a bed-partner to anyone.

I miss Mummy and Father. I even miss the house elves.

I'd hoped that HE wouldn't be too unkind to me on such a momentous day, but that is not to be. HE'LL have to be harsher than ever since we're going to have a visitor…more like a spectator. Delmont Umbridge is a perfectly horrid man. He's very stiff and business-like. Where his cousin, Delores's, favorite color was pink, his is a disgusting shade of orangey brown.

HE used today to get me ready for our voyeur and now, as I lay awake in HIS arms, I think back over what HE told me this morning after HE'D marked me. God, I love that HE left that light bruise on the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I love how HE has these urges to claim me as HIS. After Cedric died, I'd dreamed of having Harry Potter…and now HE'S mine. Well, I suppose- technically –I'm HIS… but you know what I mean. Anyway, HE'D told me how HE wants me to behave while Umbridge is here.

"_Draco, I want you to think only of me while he's here tomorrow." HE said after my caning. "I know that's going to be difficult but it's the way to get what we want. After he leaves we can be somewhat normal and actually celebrate your birthday, but while he's here you need to be totally focused on me and my orders; my needs; my desires. Do you understand?"_

_I nodded and stared into the mirror at the mark HE'D left. I stroked it absently while HE smirked._

"_You like that, don't you?" HE got this satisfied look in HIS eyes. "Me too… Now, come and shower with me."_

I suppose I must've fallen asleep at some point, because HE wakes me at 9 am to bathe with HIM. By 20 after the hour, HE is sitting on the couch with me kneeling, obediently naked, at HIS feet awaiting our 'guest'.

The anticipation mounts with every passing minute and I'm suddenly very glad that my Master has slowly increased my tolerance for the cane. HE began with twenty strikes and added five every so often with a break or two in between. We're currently at forty strikes and HE had planned to take me further in a few days, but HE wants me to take fifty in front of Umbridge, so I'll appear more humbled. HE warned me of that last evening. I'll get twenty-five strikes, then HE'LL tease me for a few moments; then I'll get another twenty-five. When Umbridge leaves, HE'S promised to bathe again with me and rub me with a potion to reduce the pain.

A moment before the appointed time, the floo sparks and suddenly, Delmont Umbridge is standing in our midst. He's wearing black robes with accents of the orangey brown shade that he likes so much. "Mr. Potter, how nice it is to see that you can comply with ministry officials. I'm not going to overstay my welcome, precarious as it may be. So please, carry on with your daily practices."

"Hello, Inquisitor Umbridge, it's so nice to have you here. How's your cousin?" The sarcasm drips from HIS lips but I keep my eyes on HIS feet.

"Delores is quite well; still in St. Mungo's but I'm sure she'll be right as rain soon enough." The prat says.

HE smirks and glances at me. "I believe you know the inquisitor, Draco; say 'hello'."

I stand and bow humbly. "Hello, Mr. Umbridge, thank you for joining Master for today's caning."

A mocking grin appears on his face. "Did you tell him to say that, Potter?"

"Between his time in Azkaban and his sexual submission to me, he's quite different then he was during our years at Hogwarts, Inquisitor." HE says shaking HIS head. "That is one of the better changes in him; politeness. Let's not waste time, Draco; get into position."

I nod solemnly before kneeling on the couch with my legs spread and bending over to give HIM the best view of my ass and thighs.

"Remember to count silently up to 25 and then I want to hear you count from there. If I ask what number we're on and you're wrong, I'll give you another strike at the end." HE demands.

"Yes, Sir." I say, quietly.

"I'll bet you love hearing a Malfoy call you 'sir'; don't you, Potter?" Umbridge laughs as he walks to a spot in front of me.

"My pleasure is not in his pain or humiliation, Inquisitor. It's in watching him writhe under me when I fuck him." HE says as the cane hits the first time.

They both fall silent as HE strikes me again and again with the cane. At nineteen, HE asks for my count and I give it to HIM in a shaky voice. I've usually gotten a break by now.

"Good." HE grins at Umbridge before continuing.

I hate that he's here. I hate that he's seeing my face and that my Master has to allow this. I hate that I'm forced to see his gloating grin while I endure my caning. How dare he? How dare this man…this pompous ass…a long-time business associate of my father's, enjoy watching me be beaten and brought low!

Six strikes later, HE stops and strokes my burning ass. "That's twenty-five strikes. Now usually I'd make him suck me off or something, but I don't think I want you seeing that so I'll just tease him a little." HIS hands roam over and under me, as HE shows our voyeuristic guest the power HE wields.

HE brushes my stomach and tugs at my pubic hair. Then HE pinches my nipples hard and they watch me squirm. I whimper in want as HIS hand cups my balls and tugs lightly at my cock. "Look at you, Draco. You're so responsive to me. I love that. After our guest leaves, I'll be fucking you, Draco, so I think I'll lube you up right now." HE uses Accio to call for a bottle of the slick potion we've been using and pops it open. "You see, Inquisitor, it feels absolutely wonderful to bury myself in this ass but it hurts both of us if there's no lubrication." HE takes some on HIS fingers and presses them into me. I whine as HE begins to fuck my hole with three fingers. HE continues to touch and tease my aching body until I'm a randy mess and then HE suddenly stops and casts a cleansing charm on HIS hand. "Now, I'll finish the punishment. The sexual teasing will make him suffer more during the rest of the caning. And then, if he's been a good boy, I'll allow him a release while I'm inside him." HE takes the cane back in hand and swings it.

I recall that I'm supposed to call out the count now, and shout, "Twenty-six!"

HE smiles. "Good boy, Draco. You didn't forget!"

I count loudly as the caning continues. "Thirty-nine!"

"How many are left, Draco?" HE asks.

"Eleven, Master." I reply with tears streaming down my face.

"Good. Count down from there." HE commands after drying my tears.

"Eleven! Ten!" I whine. "Nine! Eight!"

"Calm yourself, Draco; it's almost over for today." HE says soothingly once I've reached six.

"Five! Four! Three!" I moan.

"There, now…only two left, Draco." HE pauses but I heard the pleasure and pride in his voice.

"Two! One!" I whimper as the last strike of the day is delivered to my backside.

"Good! Draco, you did so well! Now be good and stay here while I escort the inquisitor to the fireplace." HE tells me as HE walks over to the man.

"That was quite a performance, Mr. Potter." I hear Umbridge say. "I wonder if it truly happens every day."

"I cannot believe you would question it! Draco deserves punishment for his crimes, sir, and I'm happily quite capable of seeing to it." HE says, stiffly. I start to sob into the nearest cushion as I listen to HIM protect me again. "I'll thank you to leave now and if you're ever assigned this duty again, Inquisitor, I'll thank you to decline."

Umbridge's voice has a hard edge as he responds. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll have to point out to the wizengamut that your family has a grudge against me and possibly against Draco as well." HE informs him and I can picture the flash of fire in HIS green eyes. "They won't take your opinion very seriously then, will they …Inquisitor?"

I hear Umbridge huff and step into the fireplace shouting 'Ministry of Magic' but I don't care because suddenly, I'm alone with HIM and in HIS arms being soothed. "You took that quite well, Draco. I'm so very proud of you!" HE waves HIS wand and is able to carry me up the stairs.

Once I'm settled in bed, HE slowly and softly rubs the pain relief potion into my sore ass and thighs before spreading my legs and placing HIMSELF at my opening. As HE enters my body, I get overwhelmed by feelings and tears flow down my face while HE fucks…while HE makes love to me. HE, Harry Potter is making love to me…I'm somehow important to HIM! HE moves in and out of me slowly and makes me plead for HIM. I beg for HIS touch. HE takes my cock and strokes it hard, making me cry out and beg to cum for HIM…for HIS pleasure! HIS command comes just in time and we both fall over the cliff's edge together. What began as a dreadful day could become the best day of my life!

In HIS arms once more, I sleep soundly for a while. HE wakes me up with kisses before taking me back into the shower. When we're both clean, HE gives me my clothing for the day: denim pants and a silk button-up shirt, socks and shoes, with a pair of satin and lace panties.

I glance up at HIM and HE shrugs. "I couldn't make up my mind."

I say nothing but put on the items HE gave me.

HE Apparates both of us to an alleyway near the muggle shop that HE'S chosen to pierce my nipples and we walk in hand in hand.

"Hello, I believe we have an appointment." HE says. "My boyfriend wants his nipples pierced."

They sit me down and ask me to remove my shirt. HE holds my hand as the man does his job and soon my nipples are throbbing. I hope it was worth it. As soon as we're back behind HIS doors, HE pulls off my clothing…well, all but my panties. Kreacher serves lunch and then Master takes me to HIS room, where HE binds me to the cross. A touch of dittany heals the nipple rings in seconds but they are still tender to HIS touch.

HE places a gag in my mouth and proceeds to kiss and lick my body from the bottom up. His tongue wraps itself around one of my toes before HIS lips kiss my ankle. HE licks behind my knee and kisses my thigh just below my balls. Avoiding my aching package, HE dips HIS tongue into my bellybutton and kisses a line up to my newly pierced nipple. HE takes the ring between HIS teeth and tugs lightly. I whimper through the gag as HE kisses and nibbles at my pectoral muscles and then my shoulder and neck, which HE tenderly licks in the same spot where HE marked me the other day. If not for the gag, I'd be begging HIM for mercy and my orgasm. I try to hold back as HE goes back down my body again on the opposite side. I lose myself in the sensations HE creates in my body and even though it feels like seconds, hours must've passed because just as HE'S about to pull the panties off, Kreacher knocks on the bedroom door.

"Master Harry, Sir? Kreacher is here…like you asked…to tell you Miss Cissy Black is due to arrive in fifteen minutes." The elf says through the closed door.

HE looks into my eyes and calls out, "Thank you, Kreacher. Please give her hors d'oeuvres if we're not down before she arrives."

"Yes, Master Harry, Sir."

"Draco, I'm going to tease just a bit more…" HE smiles devilishly. "Then I'm going to fuck you. You will cum when I allow it."

By now I've caught my breath but I'm still hard as hell and desperate to cum. Bound as I am I can do nothing without HIS explicit permission so I moan in despair.

HIS cock rubs against my satin and lace covered cock as HE presses HIS body close to me. HIS lips close over my nipple as HIS hand cups me. HE must have removed the magical bindings because HE'S soon carrying me to the bed. I feel cushioned but that is over quickly as HE lifts my legs and bares my bottom. I'm slightly discomfited to note that HE didn't take the panties off entirely but I feel HIM lubricating my entrance and suddenly don't care that the scrap of feminine fabric is still around my knees as HE prepares me to receive HIS prick. We hear Kreacher yell something at us through the door but HE presses into me so I ignore it for now. HIS mouth engulfs my nipple as HE moves within me and the cares of the world fall out of my realm of consciousness. All that exists is HIS cock and my body. HIS whispered command is all I need and when I hear it, I obey. Arching into HIM as HE fills me I cover our stomachs in cum.

A few moments later, Master nudges me to get up. "Your mum's here, Draco. We've got to clean up and go down. Scourgify!" HE says pointing HIS wand at me. "There, you look and smell clean but appear 'just fucked'. Wear what I told you to and meet us downstairs when you're done."

What I really want to say is, 'I'm falling in love with you, Harry' but what comes out is, "Yes, Master."

HE leaves the room with one last kiss to the mark on my neck.

I dress in the slacks HE picked and the shirt HE'D given me with the panties I'd just been fucked while wearing and open the door.

"I can't believe Umbridge's offensiveness! We did so much business with his family that he should be grateful! How did Draco take it?" I hear my mother ask Harry as I come down the stairs.

"Admirably, Narcissa; he amazed me with his calm demeanor and obedience." HIS pause unnerves me so I stop on the last stair to see what HE'LL say next. "I didn't think it would happen, Narcissa… and certainly not so soon, but I really think I'm falling for him."

I hear my mother gasp as it covers mine. "Oh! Mr. P- Harry! That's so wonderful to hear! Have you told him?"

There's a moment of silence before HE says, "Soon… I want to find the right time. I don't want to blow our cover either. If Umbridge or- well, pretty much anyone on the wizengamut, except for Hermione Granger, caught wind of my feelings, we'd be in trouble."

I quickly step toward the door to the sitting room and then knock, knowing I can't wait anymore. "I love you too, Harry! I can't hold that in any longer. I can hide it for the inquisitors but I don't want to hide it from you! Mum, did you bring it?"

She nods and holds out the small box with the undetectable extension charm that I've been hiding under my bed.

I open it and hand it to HIM. "Look…please?"

**So what's in the box? Take a guess and we'll see if you're right!**

**Thanks for everything, hnwhitlock2000!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**HPOV**

Hearing him declare his love for me as well, startled me; I stared at him for a moment before nodding and peering into the box.

There are clippings from the Daily Prophet…but not just of Cedric. There are quite a few clippings of him, but there are also a lot of me. I see clippings from even before we'd met. Others are from the first few years at Hogwarts. He's got one of those 'Potter Stinks' badges and a whole bunch of pictures of me with himself in the background.

"Where? How?" I ask fingering a clipping of me from when the public had thought I was crazy.

"I'd assigned a Malfoy house elf to follow Draco to school and serve him there. Draco asked it to use a magical camera and take photos of you and try to get some of both of you together." Narcissa informs me. "He and the elf hid their scheme from me for a very long time, Harry, but Draco kept the photos in this protected box and I'd never found them. Before the Dark- before Voldemort took over our home, I was asked to inspect every room in the house for hidden objects that could contain something harmful to him. Inky, my most loyal elf, brought this to me. It was just before Draco's last birthday. I confronted him and he eventually confessed of his obsession with you. He's had quite a thing for you for more than a few years."

"At first, I tried to lie and tell her I had them as research so I'd know everything that could be a weakness to you. She didn't buy it and so I had to tell her the truth, Harry." Draco says as he sits beside me. "You were my first crush. When we met and you rejected me out of hand, I made it my business to pick on you and your friends. By fourth year, I'd figured that we'd never be together and set my sights on Cedric. When you and he were competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I feared for you both and publicly cheered him on to the detriment of my feelings for you…but then you all went into the maze and Cedric's body came back lifeless and wrapped in your arms. He was gone and you were alive. I couldn't believe it, Harry. Then you declared to the entire world how Voldemort was back and my father was a Death-eater. I was honor-bound to hate you and be angry about the whole thing when all I wanted was to run screaming from Voldemort's camp to yours and publicly tell the whole world that you and Professor Dumbledore weren't crazy! Tell the world that he really was back!"

"Well, you don't have to hide your feelings from me, Draco, nor from my friends and your mum. But for the sake of our happiness and your own freedom, our lives must publicly remain as Owner and Slave unless I can find a legal way out for you. Can you deal with that?" I ask in disbelief as he pulls a clipping out of his pocket. It's one of me standing in the courtroom defending him.

As he places it into the box with the one from Rita Skeeter's most recent article, his eyes sparkle with intensity. "Yes, Harry, I'll do what it takes to stay here with you."

"Good. Let's have dinner now." I suggest, grabbing his hand and motioning for Narcissa to follow us. "I've given Kreacher instructions to make your favorite meal."

His eyes light up but he winces as he sits. "Really, Mast- Harry?"

I just grin and nod, knowing he'd been about to call me 'Master'. I guess I like hearing that title more then I should…but I know that the reason I like it isn't because A Malfoy is saying it; it's because THIS Malfoy is saying it.

We sit at the dining room table and wait for Kreacher to bring the food. I was quite surprised to find out that Draco's favorite meal was so very close to mine, which is Kreacher's onion soup and a nice chunky beef stew. Draco likes roast beef with vegetables and had recently divulged that he's quite fond of the same soup. Only the size of the beef is different. Steaming bowls of onion soup appear in front of us and Draco's eyes seem to shimmer through the cloud as it drifts up toward the ceiling. Narcissa has a small sad smile as she delicately sips from her spoon. A loaf of sliced bread appears in the center of the table and serves itself to each of us. I love to have bread with my soup so I dig in.

"Draco, your father and I wanted to give you something when you turned 18. I don't know if you'll want it now, though." Narcissa bites her lip and looks at me. "I don't know if it's appropriate, now…"

"Why wouldn't it be appropriate?" I ask taking the delicious liquid into my mouth.

"The Malfoy Coat of Arms on a ring…might be gauche when worn by the slave of the Savior of the Wizarding World." She says simply as she continues to sip her soup.

I roll my eyes and swallow before saying, "Narcissa, he hardly leaves the house. As long as the inquisitors don't see it, I don't have a problem with it."

"I'll keep it in the box with the clippings, Mother; nobody but you, me and Harry will see it. Thank you." Draco says. I can see his eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

She nods graciously as our empty bowls disappear and are replaced with dishes of sliced beef. More bread appears and serves itself once again. "Another gift we'd wanted to give you was a portrait of us. So you'd always have us with you but as you probably haven't even got your own room…"

"He doesn't need his own room, but I would give him a small one to keep his things in if he wants it. And I'll allow a portrait of you, but not Lucius unless it's a miniature. He was an evil bastard and will never have a place in my home." I harden my voice to sound commanding while drizzling gravy over my meat.

"I understand, Harry; thank you for allowing a miniature, though. I really would like that." Draco says with a soft look on his face.

"You're welcome, but keep it hidden and don't ever let me see it, please, Draco." I tell him brushing his arm with my hand. "I won't deny you much… because I do love you…but there are just some things I refuse to allow."

"Quite understandable, Harry," Narcissa nods. "Do you think there will ever be a way out of this slavery thing… at least, the public one?" She adds with a blush.

"I don't see how, Narcissa. I'll keep researching, but I just don't see how." I sigh and we finish the meal in relative quiet.

"Master Harry, Sir? Is it time?" Kreacher asks excitedly.

"Yes, Kreacher, please bring out dessert." I smirk; amused at the enthusiasm the elf has shown for this meal.

Draco's mother sings the 'Happy Birthday' song with me as Kreacher brings out a large plate towering with chocolate brownies. "I asked Inky to make them special for our 'Dragon'."

"Mum! Must you use that childish nickname?" He chides her, but I can see amused embarrassment in his eyes as he takes one from the pile.

"It's what I've always called you, Draco. I'll not stop now." She smirks allowing Kreacher to pour tea into her cup. "Did Harry not know that one?"

"No, I didn't… I may have to tease him about it later." I wink as soon as our eyes meet over the elf's head.

I hear a soft sigh as he shivers lightly.

We each have a few brownies before Narcissa reaches into her purse and pulls out Draco's gifts. I personally re-enlarge the portrait of her while Draco places the ring on his right ring-finger and slips the miniature of his father into the box with the clippings.

"Master Harry, Sir? These gifts arrived by floo earlier today. They're addressed to Mr. Malfoy, Sir." Kreacher informs me as the wrapped packages float in through the door.

"At least one is from 'Mione." I tell Draco as he rips into the first one.

"Well, what is it Draco?" Narcissa asks, trying to see into the box.

"It's… It's a…" He stammers.

I look into the box. I fight the urge to laugh. Ron had sent a small collection of sex toys. "Kreacher, place this box in my room. Go on, Draco."

Hermione gave him a book on the subject of Dragons. Molly Weasley had sent a nice thick pair of wool socks with a capital D on the cuff. I wonder how she knew it was his birthday.

The other box was really from me, and I didn't think his mum needed to see it. Not that she'd needed to see the sex toys, but I'd bought him a few pairs of nipple rings and a leash and collar set. "Narcissa, the last gift is rather private, so…"

"Of course, Harry. Draco, my darling, I hope the rest of your day made up for this morning's horrendous event." She says giving him a hug. "Happy birthday, Dragon."

"Thank you, Mum…thanks for everything." Draco whispers, tears once again making his eyes shine.

"You're very welcome, and I'll see you next month." She says, holding out her hand to me.

I shake it. "May I send Kreacher to learn the recipe for those brownies?"

Narcissa smiles, "Of course, Harry! Inky will be delighted to teach him!" She turns and walks out the door.

"Draco, this last one is from me. It's something I want to see you in." I whisper as I open the box for him. "It's spelled so unless I deactivate the spells only you and I can see it." I pull out the platinum collar. "Do you know what this is?"

"A c-collar…with a D-ring; it's gorgeous, Master. Will you put it on me now?" He asks in wonder.

I nod and, as soon as he kneels again, I click the lock into place. "The lock only responds to this key. The Alohomora spell won't work on it. I also got a leash to go with it."

"A leash?" Draco asks.

"Yes, I suppose you could say I've got a pet dragon…" I smirk as I pull the leather leash out of the box.

He blushes while I clip the leash in place and tug lightly until he follows me to my room on his knees as always.

I love his obedient nature.

He stands when I tell him to and waits for instructions.

"The other things in that box are nipple rings that you will occasionally switch out with these, but that's not important right now. I want you, Draco. I want to fuck my dragon with that collar on." I whisper, kissing the corner of his mouth and unclipping the leash from his collar.

He moans loudly and waits for my signals to tell him what I want.

I drag my lips across his cheek and nip at the lobe of his ear. "You behaved so well for me today, Dragon…You were focused on me the whole time Umbridge was here… He had nothing to say regarding your submission to me. He just watched you respond to my cane and my words…my touch…" I walk around his body and kiss the spot where I'd marked him. "You were a paragon, Draco. You even behaved well during the piercing… You were beautiful to begin with, my lovely dragon, but your nipples look amazingly better with those silver rings through them." I pinch his ass, making him squeal, and move to face him again. "And although your behavior during your 'Mummy's' visit was also spectacular, I could've sworn you almost called me 'Master' in front of her." I pause and look him over for a few moments. "Remove the outer layer of clothing, Dragon."

He slowly strips down to the panties.

"What would 'Mummy' have said if she knew you'd been wearing those? Would she have been as cordial to me if she knew? Or would she have been appalled?" I smirk. "Answer me, Dragon."

"Appalled, Master." He whimpers.

"Then I think it shall be mandatory for you to wear women's undies during every visit with 'Mummy'." I grin.

"Yes, Master…" Draco pants.

"Now, Dragon…I want you to crawl to the piece of furniture in the mirrored corner there." I say, stepping away from him. The undies ride into his ass crack as he moves but I just smile and follow him to the bench. He gets on it and taking hold of the chain hanging above him, I clip it to the D-ring. "What's great about this collar is that I can tell it how many D-rings I want…and it only responds to my wand." I wave my wand at it and say, 'four', unsurprised when three more D-rings pop into existence. When I pick up three more chains and clip them into place, Draco's head is firmly held in place while I have his whole body at my whim. I use the attached cuffs to hold his hands where they belong and fondle his luscious body. "Gorgeous…" I hiss, ripping the undies off and slapping his ass lightly.

He gasps from surprise.

"I'm going to fuck you hard and fast now, Dragon…but perhaps later, I'll make love to you." I leer grabbing the lubricant and applying it liberally to his hole. "I want to hear you…Need to hear you, Draco." I say as I push two fingers into him.

"Mmmm! Ooh, Master, yes! Oh! Please, Master… Fuck me, please?" He begs under me.

I smile and wipe my hands quickly before placing the head of my cock at his entrance and pushing into him. "Yes, my beautiful dragon…You're a gorgeous caged beast aren't you? I love being the one to…handle…you." I whisper as I sink into him. When I'm balls deep and he's whining, I grin into the mirror and move smoothly in and out to the sounds of his moans. I reach under him and twist the rings in his nipples lightly.

He cries out as I hit his prostate and tease his nipples at once. "M-Master, please!"

His pleas spur me to move faster inside him, so I reach under his body and take hold of his cock. I begin jerking him and squeezing him. Too soon, I shout his name and a command for him to cum. As I fill his ass, I feel him clench around my cock. He milks me dry and once I'm spent, I remove myself from his body and use my wand to tell the collar I don't want any D-rings before carrying him to the bed.

Later in the night, Draco wriggles in my embrace, waking me from slumber. He whines and then gets up.

I hear him use the loo and then rejoin me. I take hold of him as he attempts to get back in bed.

He squeaks my name as I pull him under me.

"Keep your eyes on me, Draco." I say quietly.

He nods frantically.

"You're so soft and lovely, Draco. I can't seem to get enough of you…" I whisper, kissing him between words. "So it's a good thing you're mine…all mine." I rub both our cocks with lubricant and rub them against each other.

His moan makes my already hardening cock become a steel rod.

"I'm going to make love to you now, my darling Dragon…" I can tell that my soft words affect him.

"Please…" He whispers in a strangled voice.

My lips travel over his body- not teasingly- lovingly. I kiss and lick his skin softly and enticingly. His body responds to me as if it had been made only for me. His moans and whimpers were meant for my ears alone. I lubricate his asshole and massage it for a moment before pushing into him. I move slowly and deliberately in and out of his opening. His eyes never leave my face as I make slow, sweet love to him. Tears flow from his eyes at the intensity of our coupling and, as soon as we reach the precipice, I hear us call out each others names.

We must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I'm awakened roughly and hear Kreacher yelling to stay out of 'Master Harry's bedroom.

**Thanks, hnwhitlock2000! You're the best!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Italics = Draco's thoughts**_

**Chapter 9**

**DPOV**

Hands grip my upper arms and jostle me, forcing me away from my dreams. Our attackers say nothing as they aim wands and cast silent spells. Before one of them pulls a pillowcase over my head and Apparates with me, I vaguely hear Kreacher yelling at them.

This now ranks among the worst experiences of my life and I've had a lot of those.

When I wake, I'm bound, hand and foot, with the pillowcase over my head and no idea where Harry is. It's been several hours since I was awakened and torn from the warmth and safety of Harry's bed. I'm scared and have so many questions. _Who took us? Did they hurt HIM? Is HE coming for me? Did they take us both? Did they kill Kreacher or did he get away? Is anyone going to save me? Do I need saving? Why was I taken? Where am I?_

Hearing footsteps approach me, I cringe and shrink into myself.

"It's alright, Draco, you're safe from Harry Potter now." The voice of Delmont Umbridge booms in my ears and I know I'll have to act happy to be away from HIM.

"It's about bloody time, Umbridge! What's a man got to do to get rescued from slavery these days?" I say putting anger into my tone as soon as my face is uncovered. "I endured a month of sexual abuse by Potter and you're just getting me out now?"

"Let me explain. Narcissa knew nothing of Lucius' plans, but your father handed his faction over to me just before he was caught. He made me promise to get you away from the Ministry toads as soon as possible. I had to wait my turn in the line of people who wanted to see you being punished." He says, placing clothes next to me. "I've just notified your mother of your return to the ranks. She'll be here shortly."

"Wonderful; now tell me how you got me out. Tell me about the invasion of Potter's house." I demand, sounding far more curious and confident then I currently feel.

"Of course, Draco." Umbridge says. "Potter's demonstration of your daily caning was most harsh and, after HIS accusations and thinly veiled threats, I was even more determined to get you out of there as soon as possible…I knew HE would change the wards sooner or later but I hoped HE'D wait until the late evening or forget entirely for the night. We got lucky and HE did forget. I waited in a hidden room at Malfoy Manor to see when your mother would return from her scheduled visit with you and then me and my team gathered to plan your escape." He pauses. "Erm- Draco, before I unbind you…you and Potter looked quite cozy, there… You weren't falling for HIS lies or anything, were you?"

"Amortentia," I lie. "I would never do any of that willingly, Monty."

He nods grimly, takes the bindings off and then turns his back to give me a modicum of privacy. "I figured it was like that. So… It took about an hour to determine that the wards would still allow me into Potter's house and that I could bring people through with me. The elf was a minor obstacle and we used the Incarcerous charm to keep him out of the way. It didn't shut the little bugger up, though, so I threatened it with death and it just apparated away. That was after my man, Rodrigo, left with you and I had Potter in a full body-bind."

Inside, I allow myself a moment of elation at the thought of HIS survival but, to Umbridge, I say, "Wonderful! Where's the blighter now? Did you take HIM or can HE still try to come after us?"

"I thought you'd like to keep HIM as a pet, or perhaps just get even for your treatment, so I had HIM put in a room on the other side of the house." He says with a smile.

"Perfect! Take me there." I command.

"Don't you want to see your mother first? She'll be here very soon." Umbridge tells me again.

"I'd rather taunt Potter for a while first. Take me to see HIM and I'll see my mother when she gets here." I hate repeating myself.

He leads me through the hallways of the house.

The door to HIS room is transparent and when I see HIM, I'm instantly calmed. HE'S not too badly harmed; just a few bumps and bruises. They've got HIM bound to a chair; right and tight. Once I speak to my mother, I know I can help get us home. "Where's HIS wand?" I ask.

"The ministry took yours, didn't they? I took Potter's from the bedside table for you. It's here." Umbridge hands me HIS wand and, though it doesn't feel like an extension of my own hand, I welcome the weight of it.

"Brilliant!" I exclaim as I point the wand at HIM. "Now, stay out of here; I want to talk to HIM without giving you away." I wait a moment to give Umbridge time to close the door after himself before casting the spell to awaken my lover. "Finite!"

HE stirs and shakes HIS head. "Draco? What's going on? What's happened?"

I place a finger to my lips. "Well, Potter, I'm free of you! Do you recall the other day? Before you gave me the latest dose of your bloody potion…Do you recall what I'd said when you told me we'd always remain as Owner and Slave?"

"Uhmmm…not really; no." HE says, perplexed.

"I told you I'd get even!" I cackle for Umbridge's benefit because I didn't hear the door click shut and I can sense that he doesn't trust me. It shuts now so, after turning the door opaque, I rush over to HIM and try to Apparate away from here. It doesn't work so I cast Muffliato and speak to HIM quietly. "Harry, we've been kidnapped and the people who took us are from a small faction of Death-eaters that used to be commanded by my father but now report to Umbridge. I can get us out, but you have to trust me."

He nods and lets me explain the situation.

"My mother should be here shortly…if Umbridge wasn't lying. I'm almost positive she wasn't in on this, so I'll have her send for your friends while we remain here. Your wand is safe; I have it here and I'll give it back to you as soon as it's safe to do so." I tell him just as there's a knock on the door. With a short glance at HIM, I hurry over and remove the spell before opening the door.

"Your mother's in the parlor. She wants to see you." Umbridge informs me.

"I'll be back, Potter." I sneer, following Umbridge out of the room.

"Narcissa seems very disturbed by your kidnapping, but she didn't protest your slavery or even appear to fight for you at all. Was she under the Imperious during the war or Confunded ever?" He asks. "Those spells have side effects."

"No; not that I know of…but The Dark Lord was living in our home; he could've used those on her at any time." I say offhand.

"True; he was fond of using the nearest living thing as target practice." He sounds sorrowful. "It's a shame that he didn't at least allow pure-bloods immunity from his wrath, my boy."

I nod my agreement and walk into the parlor. "Mother!"

She turns and opens her arms. "Dragon! Are you alright?"

I hug her close to my body almost allowing our mouths to make contact with each other's ears. "I'm somewhat safe. Tell me you weren't in on this. Tell me you're on my side."

"Oh, Draco; of course I am!" She whispers.

The door snicks closed. "What a touching reunion; whispered greetings and assurances of safety!"

"Oh, you're still here? What do you want Umbridge?" I ask, turning to stand beside my mother.

"I'll be going in to work now, Draco. I've reports to make and, of course, I'll have to 'find out' about Potter's and your abductions in a few hours. You should stay out of sight. My elves and the other men will attend you." He informs me.

"Delightful. Thanks for your hospitality." I reply sardonically and wait for him to get far enough away from the room before casting several spells. "Mother, Harry's in a locked room but I have access. Umbridge thinks I want to taunt HIM and get revenge on HIM. I don't. Not only don't I mind being HIS slave… I like it. Now, I need you to do a few things for us."

"Of course, Draco!" She assures me.

"Good; I'll need his friends Weasley and Granger. You'll have to get them here somehow; perhaps polyjuice or Disillusionment charms while they floo over with you." I suggest.

"That could work, darling. I'll bring them tonight then, shall I?" She asks.

"No, immediately." I tell her.

"Alright, then I'd best be on my way." She says once again hugging me. "See you soon."

I take the spells away and escort her to the floo. Once she's gone, I inform them that she'll be back sometime soon and ask to be taken to HIS cell again. "I don't need to be watched, you know. Umbridge says HE'S mine to play with."

"Yes, sir; I'm only here in case he's able to get away." The man says with a German accent as he tries to follow me into the room.

I give the man an arrogant smirk. "You think I'll allow HIM any freedom? I've been forced to crawl around after this prick for a month! HE'S not getting out of that chair and you're staying in the hallway."

"Yes, sir." He says, backing away.

I turn the knob and walk in to see Harry looking a little worse then before. HIS face is bruised and there's a gash on HIS chest that I can see bleeding through HIS shirt. "What the hell did they do to you?" I ask him.

"After you left, Umbridge came in and let a few of his men take turns using me as a punching bag. One of them took a knife and slashed across my chest." HE says. "This is nothing. I've splinched myself worse then this."

My lips purse and I decide to cast the charm. "Muffliato."

"What's going on with your mum?" HE asks as I reach for HIS shirt to add pressure to HIS wound.

"Everything is fine. She's bringing Ron and Hermione to get us and we'll get Umbridge soon after." I explain. "You have to hold on, Harry."

"I'll be ok, Draco. Keep in character and don't act too concerned for me, just yet." HE insists.

"They've given you to me and I'll defend what's mine, Harry…but I promise not to be reckless about it." I say kissing HIS lips quickly before backing up and removing the spells. "You, whatever your name is; get in here!"

The German hurries in.

"Look at this! HE'S wounded!" I exclaim. "Get me some dittany; how am I supposed to get my revenge if I'm dealing with harsh wounds and gashes of this sort?"

He says nothing and just runs for the door. Moments later, the German returns with a bottle of dittany and gives it to me.

I apply it quickly and finish just before someone knocks on the door.

"Your mother is at the fire, Mr. Malfoy." A mustachioed man says when I pull open the door.

I nod and walk out of HIS cell without a word making sure the German doesn't stay longer than I do. They accompany me to my destination and wait outside.

"Mother?" I ask after casting the proper charm to be sure Umbridge's men can't hear me.

"Draco, I can't get back through; not by myself and not with anyone else. Can you get HIM free on your own?" She asks.

I do the math. "I can get HIM free of HIS bonds, but I don't know if the two of us can defeat all of Umbridge's men…"

"You'll have to, my darling…" She insists. "I'm sorry."

I can only nod and stumble backward to sit in the nearest chair. _What will I do? What can I tell Harry? Ok, first thing is to calm down._ After taking a few deep breaths, I decide that it'll have to be a frontal assault. Clutching Harry's wand, I stroll back through the house and, this time, I ask the German to join me inside Harry's room.

He's excited to be included and doesn't even notice that I'm behind him until he's been stupefied.

"Draco, what's going on?" Harry asks as I untie HIS ropes and bind the other man instead.

"Mother and the others can't get through. There's an anti-apparition jinx in place; I don't know how far it extends. We've got to get out of here, quickly Harry!" I tell him in a hurry while grabbing the German's wand.

"Alright… this was possibly the most reckless plan you could've come up with, Draco, but… let's go." HE says taking HIS wand from my hand.

**Thanks, hnwhitlock2000! You did this so fast!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**HPOV**

My wand feels like the perfect fit and even though I'm a bit tired and my chest is slightly tender, I've been running on adrenaline ever since Kreacher's shouts woke me early this morning.

_My arms and body were wrapped around Draco and I couldn't reach my wand quick enough to put up a proper defense. The attackers used nonverbal spells and I just wasn't fast enough! I'd almost reached it when someone hit me with the Petrificus Totalis and I was stuck watching as Draco was ripped out of my embrace._

'_We'd just found each other, damn it all! Why did these gits have to attack now?' I remember asking myself._

_They took us away separately and then I found myself in this room being taunted by Draco. When he told me the situation, I'd been furious. Umbridge was one of the Death-eaters we hadn't found, and he was a ministry official! Why didn't I see it? Kingsley had mentioned that his behavior of late wasn't quite on par with a loyal officer of the court. The man has always been a bit on the predatory side when he's looked at me. He also got worse in the temper department after I killed Voldemort. When he was at the house yesterday, he'd gotten so pissy and left in a huff when I was just trying to defend Draco and myself. Well, now I know why, don't I? None of that really matters anymore. The only thing that does is getting out of this mess and making sure Umbridge and his men go to jail for a long time._

_A little while after Draco went to see his mother; I sat silently and watched as Umbridge walked in with some of his men. They didn't say a word; just began to hit me. A punch to the face and a few to the gut were fine, after all, I'd endured worse from my dear cousin Dudley and his friends… but then one of the men pulled a knife and I knew I was in trouble. I hoped for Draco to come back, but I knew he'd need time to speak with Narcissa and orchestrate our escape so I focused on keeping my cool and staying alive. The man only slashed my chest once and it was a shallow one at that; he probably thought it would weaken me. I had, after all, splinched myself worse then that and I told Draco so when I saw the concern in his eyes. I'd been worried that his request for dittany would be a dead give-away to his true feelings for me, but he played it right that time. _

_When he came back into the room with the German wizard and stupefied him, I knew something had gone wrong. He told me about his conversation with Narcissa and how the cavalry wasn't coming and he looked so scared. I told him how reckless his new plan was but I couldn't think of anything better so I took my wand from his hand and instructed him not to use any dark spells or Unforgivables. Whatever the end, the means would always matter to me and to the ministry as well so I knew I wouldn't be able to save him from the Dementor's Kiss the next time._

Draco looks up at me, now. "I swear I won't use dark magic, Harry. You can trust me; I really meant what I said yesterday. I will do whatever it takes to stay with you."

"Good. The German is waking from your spell. Use Petrificus and then follow me." I say peeking out into the hallway. "How many are there?"

"I've only seen seven men in total and a few elves, Harry." Draco tells me after he's ready.

"Keep your focus forward. I'll cover our backs and sides." I try to bolster his confidence because he hasn't used his magic in a fight since the war and that was months ago. I look down at the German for a moment, considering our options.

He nods. "I can do this. I'll be fine, Harry; just as soon as we get out of here."

"Are you a Legilimenz?" I ask him.

"I am, but I'm not fully trained." He replies.

"Can you look into his head and find out how many men are here and the layout of the house?" I ask.

He nods and wakes the man up before looking into his mind. I can tell he's in pain as he takes stock of the other man's thoughts, and I hate having to ask him to do this but we need certain information to survive this escape. "There are twenty men, Harry. Ten are on missions and the other ten are here. Four are sleeping and the others patrol the halls while he keeps watch over you."

"Good. We can defeat five men, Draco. Let's go before the others get back." I command before petrifying him again.

He steps out first and heads down the hallway. He stops at the first intersection and looks both ways. When nobody challenges him, we hurry down the next set of hallways. We hear several voices coming out of one room and he stops just before it.

"This is the barracks, Harry." He mouths to me.

I motion for him to back off and let me handle things before jumping into the doorway and flinging the disarming spell at each of the men in turn. Having taken them by surprise, I have the advantage and only one manages to retain his wand. He is easily taken down by my Stupefying spell, though, and after spelling the door lock, I leave their wands just outside.

Further down the corridor, Draco and I run into more of Umbridge's men, as they patrol very near the parlor we want to leave from.

I smile at him every time I see that his Petrificus spell takes someone down. He's a very powerful wizard, that's why he needs to be punished for his crimes and taught his correct role in the magical world.

We fight our way into the parlor, leaving fallen men in our wake; not dead, just petrified and unable to fight back.

I have my back to the fireplace when suddenly I feel an 'Incarcerous' spell take hold of me. Whoever cast it pulls me into his arms and gets me into a headlock. I struggle for breath but soon pass out.

**DPOV**

My heart nearly fails as I see Umbridge with Harry's head locked in his grasp. "Let HIM go!"

"I knew it! You weren't fed Amortentia; you're pathetic! You liked his little sex games, didn't you?" Umbridge baited me.

"Put HIM down, Umbridge! I won't let you hurt HIM anymore!" I yell. "Just put HIM down, and let us out of here. We'll never bother you again and I'll make sure nobody ever finds out that you were behind our kidnapping."

"I don't trust you, boy." He hisses. "You'll tell and I'll be deprived of my freedom and wealth for the rest of my natural life, so I've got nothing to lose by just killing both of you…right now."

My breath catches. "Please, Umbridge, no!" I say raising my wand to shoulder height.

"Avada-…" He begins, dropping Harry to the floor.

My mind races with options but I know what Harry would want me to do, so I yell, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

His face contorts into shock and he falls to the floor.

I drop the German's wand and rush over to Harry, pulling HIM into my arms and crying.

Moments later, people are bustling around us and I'm in a daze. Someone pulls me up to a standing position saying, "He's not doing too well, Ma'am; we'll have to take him to Saint Mungo's."

I try like hell to stay next to Harry, but they won't let me. Soon I'm bound to a bed in some medical ward calling for HIM. A green robed healer gives me a sedative and tells me to get some sleep.

Next thing I know, I'm blinking my eyes and wide awake and my arms are unbound. Hermione and Ron are sitting next to me so I look to them for the answers to my questions. "What's going on? Where's Harry? Where's my mother? What happened with Umbridge's men?"

"Blimey! Calm down, Malfoy! Relax!" Ron says.

"Draco, I understand that you're confused and anxious, but we can only answer one question at a time, so please do try to calm yourself." Hermione says softly. "You're in Saint Mungo's. As soon as Umbridge was taken down, the wards around his estate fell."

"We Apparated into the parlor and found you there, holding Harry's body. At first we thought HE'D been killed but when we checked, HE had a pulse." Ron continues. "HE woke up for a minute just after we got HIM here, but all HE could say was to keep you safe because you'd kept HIM safe."

"You're mother is getting some things from Kreacher for the two of you to wear. Harry's in a room down the hall. It was only oxygen deprivation; what HE had." Hermione gives me a tender smile. "HE'LL be so happy to hear that you're ok."

"Can I have a moment with Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?" The Minister of Magic asks from the doorway. "Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Now, Kingsley, I heard what Harry said to you. If I leave you here alone with Draco, will I regret it?" She says standing protectively between him and me.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble, Hermione." He sighs.

"We'll just go see Harry, then." She glares at him as Ron leads her into the hall saying that I'll be fine.

When the door closes, Minister Shacklebolt sits in the chair Hermione had just vacated. "Mr. Malfoy, Harry says you helped him escape."

"That's right." I say nervously.

"I'm going to tell you about the events of the last month, Mr. Malfoy; the events that led up to your birthday." He sighs. "Umbridge had been showing signs of seditious behavior, so I placed him in a trigger position. I gave him what he'd wanted from the very beginning…the inquisitor's position. We now know that he just wanted to antagonize our savior…and get close to you so he could 'save' you from your slavery. He didn't know…nobody knows- with few exceptions -that you like your role in Harry's life."

"He told me he'd promised my father not to leave me with the…the so-called 'ministry toads'." I tell him.

"Harry has championed you, Mr. Malfoy, and that's why I will do so as well. You saved our savior and you did so at the risk of your own life." The minister goes on. "What would you like as your reward?"

My thoughts suddenly clear and I see the answer like words written on a parchment. "I don't know what Harry's told you about the things we'd discussed before we were taken, but I love HIM, Minister, and what I want is public freedom. I want to be able to be with Harry as HIS boyfriend or whatever role HE wants to give me."

He nods. "HE has indeed told me of your feelings for each other. HE also told me that this would most likely be your request. I'll put it before the wizengamut, Mr. Malfoy."

"When can I see Harry, Minister?" I ask.

"You can see me now, Draco." HE says from the doorway.

The minister stands to leave and shakes Harry's hand on his way out.

My heart speeds up a notch and I gasp. "You're alright!"

HE waits until we're alone to speak again and hold my hand. "Hush now, Dragon; we're both just fine. We'll be released any minute now and in a few days Kingsley will have a hearing to ask the wizengamut to reward you."

"Draco!" Mother's voice rang in my ears as she entered the room. "You're awake!"

"Mother, you do know we're in a hospital, don't you?" I wince.

"Sorry, Darling; I was just glad to see you awake and safe." She smiles and starts fussing with the sheets. "When I last saw you… you were holding onto Harry for dear life and HE was unconscious."

"Oh…I'm sorry you were worried, Mother." I tell her. "Hermione told me you were getting things for us, from Kreacher."

"I did. Harry's wearing it and this is for you." She says. "The elf insisted on wrapping it and refused to allow me to see it."

I close my eyes and turn to face Harry. When my eyes open, I see a smile on his face.

"You do remember the rule I gave you…don't you, Draco?" He asks mildly.

I nod and ask my mother to leave the room so I can dress. As soon as she's gone I open the wrapped clothing and see a delicate pair of silk panties lying on top of the button-up shirt and trousers. "By the by, Harry, I was wondering: where did Kreacher go, when he Apparated away from your house?"

"As soon as I had you in custody, I gave him orders to go straight to Ron and Hermione if anyone ever threatened one of us or Grimauld Place." HE says watching me pull the ladies undergarment up my legs and over my package. "Merlin! I love the way those look on you." HE pulls me close for a steaming hot kiss and cops a feel as we part.

"Stop that! My mum is just outside!" I complain softly, not really wanting him to stop.

HIS answering grin is so devious that I can't help but smile back.

"At least wait until we get home… Please, Master?" I whisper, pulling on the shirt and trousers.

"Alright, Dragon, I'll behave…" HE says as HE helps me button the shirt. "For now…"

About an hour later, we're all back at Grimauld Place sitting down to eat a delightful dinner prepared by Kreacher who is happy to be home.

"Narcissa, I want to… Thanks for staying supportive of us…not to mention fetching Ron and Hermione. You've done a lot to- uhm -help us out lately. So, thanks." Harry stumbles through the words as the elf dishes out the food.

I smirk at HIM.

"Harry, I just want to see him happy." She whispers. "You make him happy."

HE smiles and blushes. "So let's hear what went down while we were missing."

The others tell the story while we begin to eat.

"Right, mate! We were already getting ready to search for you when Draco's mum knocked on our wards. See, Kreacher had apparated to us and told us of the attack but he didn't know the true identities of everyone involved because they were wearing masks. Narcissa gave us the necessary info and a way in, but the wards kept anyone without the Dark Mark out and wouldn't let anyone out once they were inside." Ron tells us while stuffing his face.

"Yes, once Narcissa informed us of Umbridge's involvement, we decided to go into his office and discreetly interrogate him, but he'd left the ministry." Hermione adds rolling her eyes at Ron and daintily taking bites of her meal.

"At 'Mione's suggestion, I probed his wards at ten minute intervals and once I found them vulnerable, I grabbed her hand and took us right into that parlor." Ron continued between bites. "I had my wand at the ready but it wasn't needed."

"I saw you and Umbridge down and Draco holding you, so I went right back for the other aurors. Then I told Narcissa to ask for medi-witches to follow us in." Hermione fills in the blanks. "They took charge of you, Draco and Umbridge, but despite our protests they put you and Draco in separate rooms. The other aurors collected the imprisoned and body-bound Death-eaters and you know what happened after that. Kingsley came and spoke to you. Then he spoke with Draco. The rest is now the present."

There's an amiable silence as we continue eating. I look at Harry and notice that HE seems to be having a conversation with HIMSELF.

"Draco, when Kingsley asked what you wanted as your reward…" Harry begins.

"I told him what I want, Harry." I say spearing the last bite of my meatloaf and pushing it around in the puddle of gravy. "I want public freedom so I can fill whatever role you want me to. I'd love it if you want me to be your boyfriend, but if you've changed your mind about that…"

HE reaches over and stops me with a finger to my lips. "I haven't…"

"You've no idea how happy that makes me, Harry." I feel tears well up in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall as I put the meatloaf in my mouth.

We keep peeking at each other through the rest of the meal, while Hermione and Ron keep us up to date with their wedding plans and as soon as my mother and Harry's friends take their leave, I find myself pressed to the wall.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to contain this feeling?" HE growls into my ear.

"Oh, Merlin!" I whimper. All day I've wanted HIM like this…I don't like being in control…I hated having to act the way I had been all day. I just want to surrender to HIM. "Please, Master."

"Strip!" HE orders with a grin.

I obey, saying nothing. My clothes fall off my body and into a puddle on the floor.

HE raises an eyebrow and I fall to my knees. "Beautiful…You're so beautiful, Dragon."

I place my forehead on HIS thigh and give my full attention to HIS words as HE begins to speak to me.

"I'm going to…" HE starts but the floo sparks. A glance tells me it's just a letter and HE just lets it fall into HIS hand. "It's from Kingsley; your reward hearing is this Friday at 2 pm."

"That's rather quick," I frown. "But it's fine. We'll be ready… right?"

"Yes, Dragon, we'll be ready." HE assures me raking HIS fingers through my hair. "We'll use the next few days to prepare…but for now… I'm going to make up for lost time. Get upstairs and lay on the bed."

I move quickly and soon I'm spread out on HIS bed.

HE strolls in and waves HIS wand a few times while watching me. My arms are captured by leather cuffs and held straight out to the sides while my feet remain free for the moment. The sheets under me are pulled tight so they won't bunch up while we move around on them. I also hear HIM cast the Impervious charm on them before HE joins me on the bed.

"Let me hear you roar, Dragon." HE commands as HE kisses my navel.

I know HIS meaning; HE wants to hear the sounds I make, but the wording of HIS command makes me harder than ever. HIS hands don't leave a single place on my body untouched…except of course the places I'm desperate for HIM to touch. HIS lips follow HIS fingers, and when HE teases my nipples with HIS tongue, I cry out in need.

HE stands and disrobes in front of me and I take in HIS gorgeous but manly form. The muscles on HIS stomach are toned and visible but not fully formed into a six-pack and HE has a light smattering of hair running from just under HIS nipples down to his pubic area. HIS cock is jutting out in abject anticipation of entering my ass.

"This is my personal way of rewarding you for today, Draco, my love." HE whispers as HE climbs up between my legs. "You did some pretty quick thinking under intense pressure, and because of that we made it out of there alive." HE takes me in HIS mouth and sucks hard on my cock.

I moan as HIS moans send shivers up my spine.

HIS mouth is wet and hot and it doesn't take long for me to beg HIS permission to cum. HE lifts HIS head just long enough to grant that permission. "For the rest of the night, you may cum as often as you want because I'm nowhere near done with you."

I cry out in ecstasy as HIS mouth engulfs me again.

HE swallows my fluids down before making his way up to be face to face with me.

We kiss with a passion I'd never felt with anyone I'd ever been with and, when the kiss breaks, we stare at one another… totally breathless.

HE takes the cuffs off and lifts my hips.

I moan and whimper as HE prepares my opening for HIS entry. Feeling the blunt head of HIS dick about to penetrate me, I take a deep breath and enjoy the burn of HIS intrusion.

Suddenly, after a few thrusts HE stops. "Look at me, Draco…"

My eyes fly open.

HE slowly begins moving inside me again. "Touch me, Draco. I want your hands on me…your arms around me while I bring you to the heights of your pleasure."

I can think of nothing to say so our gazes remain glued to each other as I obey; tentatively touching HIS chest and brushing HIS nipples. I play with the hair on HIS chest and continuing to respond to HIS motions. HE once again drives me to the pinnacle of desire and when we arrive at the brink, I fling my arms around HIM, hugging HIM so close to me that we should mesh into one body. Tears burst from my eyes even as HE fills me with his cum and I cover our stomachs with mine. Our mouths meet and we muffle each other's cries of rapture. HIS arms gather me close to HIM as I sob into HIS shoulder. When I'm calm HE carries me to the large bathtub and gently washes me before working me into another frenzy of desire.

We copulate several more times before falling into a deep sleep and, just as my eyes close, I hear HIM renew HIS declaration of love for me.

**Thanks for getting to this so quickly, hnwhilock2000! You're the best! Next chapter is the EPI! Hope you're not too disappointed!**


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**Chapter 11- Epilogue**

**DPOV**

The next few days pass in a blur of arguments and discussions as to what the members of the wizengamut want to hear and what they need to hear. I ask several times why it matters what they want to hear, but all I get for an answer is that if they don't hear what they want then they won't give me what I want. I don't think that's fair, but I suppose a lot of things in life aren't fair…are they?

Hermione helps us out a lot with that. She's really pulling for us. Once we all agree on the main points, I get a good night's sleep in Harry's arms confident that we have found the right way to express all of the changes that have taken place in my life.

The next morning, Harry decides to suspend my caning in light of the hearing. We use the floo network to get to HIS office where we are separated by many of HIS aurors. They solemnly escort me to my place in the center of the courtroom where I look around nervously, seeing Ron and Hermione, as well as the whole Weasley family. My mother is there too, but I don't see the one person I really want to see; the one person I'm desperate to see… HIM. This feels eerily like the first time I stood here.

The Minister asks for my recounting of the events that took place on my birthday and the day after.

I tell them everything…from the time Umbridge got to Grimauld Place to the moment Harry and I were taken to the hospital from Umbridge's estate…and I leave nothing out. By the time I'm done, the entire wizengamut knows how Umbridge acted, how my mother was allowed to visit me, how my father had asked Umbridge to keep me 'safe' from the ministry, how Harry and I feel about each other and what I want as my reward for saving HIM.

When I sit down, the Minister calls for Harry to testify.

HIS voice slowly soaks into every cell of both my mind and body. It's HIM! A shock rocks through my body as I turn my head in the direction of HIS voice to try to see HIM.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamut, Minister Shacklebolt, Draco has behaved incredibly well since I took him into my home as a slave. Miss Hermione Granger very likely told you the nature of his slavery and I believe that the combination of that with his time in Azkaban as well as disassociation from his parents- his father, in particular -resulted in a drastic change of Draco's personality. He did not protest or fight the role I gave him. He did nothing to escape his fate. In fact, he found pleasure in pleasing me. When we were threatened, he even risked his own life to save me, when he could've just allowed Delmont Umbridge to kill or torture me." Harry speaks calmly and confidently. "Umbridge even offered me to Draco as a slave of his own. So many options were opened to him, but he chose to save me and escape Umbridge's estate with me. During said escape, I insist on mentioning that Draco did not use any dark magic."

"We are very glad to hear these words, Mr. Potter." Minister Shacklebolt replies with a perfectly composed expression. "Do you have nothing to say about Mr. Malfoy's actions during your school days or during the war? Is there anything else we need to know about before we settle this matter?"

"I must admit that I hold little rancor toward him since the things he did during the war kept him alive." HIS face softens as HE gazes at me. "In school, we had horrible fights but we're now able to recognize what really lies behind that: a passion so deep that we cannot be kept apart. Love does amazing things, Ladies and Gentlemen…It has transformed Draco and myself from schoolyard rivals to lovers of the most intense sort. I ask you to reward him with freedom from slavery. I ask you allow me to love him freely and publicly…and I ask you this not as the Savior of the Wizarding World or the Destroyer of Voldemort. I ask you to do this for me: Harry James Potter; private citizen and man in love." Tears flow down my face, as HE walks over to me and hands me HIS handkerchief.

We are escorted to a room to wait for the verdict but they call us back about five minutes later.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter…The wizengamut has decided to grant you the requested reward on the condition that you be married here today and Mr. Malfoy takes Mr. Potter's name. The name of Malfoy will be abandoned there after; remembered only in the history books." The Minister intones solemnly.

A pang of loss hits me but I'll get over that. I'm publicly free to be with Harry. I've wanted to marry HIM for a while anyway, so I have no trouble accepting the conditions. To my delight, Harry also accepts and HE has a huge smile on HIS face as the minister conducts the wedding right on the spot. My mother stands next to me and Harry's friends take a place beside HIM. We take our vows right in the center of the courtroom where I'd once resigned myself to a lonely life in Azkaban Prison.

"I now pronounce you, Harry and Draco Potter." Minister Shacklebolt announces.

Our audience applauds as I am handed my wand and a spell in performed over our hands and we are told to kiss.

In our last public display of my submission, I let HIM begin and end our kiss…and melt into HIM.

The court is dismissed and this time when HE grips my wrist, I know HE'S taking me to our home instead of some strange place where I'll be in constant servitude… I stop and think to myself…Not that my role will really change that much and I don't want it to. I am still going to submit to HIM; it'll just be in private rather then public. Not only can I live with that, but I'll love it as much as I love HIM.

_**Months later…**_

I watch HIM walk with her. She's HIS best friend. She stuck with HIM from the beginning to the end of a war and now she's heading off on the endless adventure of marriage and HE'S escorting her to the man she wants to take that journey with.

Ron waits at the front of the large crowded tent staring into her eyes as she approaches.

Hermione is radiant in her loveliness today.

As soon as HE feels everyone's eyes on HIM, HE reaches up and fiddles with HIS tie.

I frown at HIM; I'd tied that tie for HIM just an hour ago and HE is messing it up.

HE smirks when HE sees me, but stops HIS fidgeting to place Hermione's hand in Ron's. When the ministry official asks 'who gives this woman', HE answers 'in lieu of her parents, I do'. Then HE steps into HIS place at Ron's side, to become 'best man'.

I'm stuck watching from a seat in the audience but I'm not unhappy because HE'S here with me and I know HE'LL be coming home with me too. The tent is a flurry of magic as the Weasley family transforms the furnishings into an elegant dining set for a hundred people or more. The introductions are made and I re-make the acquaintance of several former classmates while waiting for HIM to join me. Ginny was a bridesmaid and Harry has to dance with her once, but HE'D promised to only dance with me, Mrs. Weasley or Hermione after that.

Sighing impatiently, I walk to the bar and order a shot of fire-whiskey; my eyes and throat burn as it goes down. Behind me I feel a familiar heat as HE pushes HIS body up against mine.

"Now, now, Dragon…" HE whispers into my ear. "I don't want you getting drunk, darling. If you get drunk, I won't be able to enjoy fucking you."

His cock is hard and it finds the crevice of my ass quite easily. I almost moan in response but HIS husky voice quickly tells me that I am forbidden from drawing attention to us.

"No noise, Draco. We mustn't let anyone know what we're about…" HE says. "Ron said I could use his old room for a bit if I wanted, so you'll do us both the favor of slipping away in a few minutes and I'll meet you there soon; top floor. And Draco; I want you naked when I get there."

I nod and whisper back, "Yes, Sir."

HE moves away and I have to adjust myself before turning away from the bar.

Hermione smiles at me from her place at the head table. She motions for me to meet her on the dance floor, so I do. She hugs me saying, "Draco, I'm so happy that you're here as Harry's husband instead of slave. HE'S so happy and I love seeing my friends and family happy." We move to the music but I keep my eye on Harry.

HE smirks and approaches us. "May I cut in, Draco?"

I nod and kiss her hand before strolling out of the tent and into the Weasley's home. HE'D said 'top floor'… I'm pretty sure of it, so I climb the stairs and knock on the door. Nobody answers so I glance down the staircase before entering the room and undressing. Just as I'm about to remove my cherry-red lace thong, Master arrives.

"Stop!" HE commands. "Turn and face me…then kneel."

I do as commanded and once I'm in place, at HIS feet, HE smiles.

"Oh, Dragon…I so enjoy teasing you. Your current wardrobe is one of my favorite ways…you know that." HIS voice is rough with excitement as HE locks the door. "You're my little whore, aren't you, boy? You'll do anything for me; won't you?"

I nod frantically as my cock gets harder inside its lacey prison.

HE smirks and sits down on a chair after undressing. "Remove the thong and sit on my lap, little whore."

HIS words shock me but I perch on HIS knee. Not satisfied, HE pulls me into such a position that HIS cock is almost able to enter me. HE casts a spell and I feel like I'm being probed and lubricated. I whine as HE holds me still and whimper when HE lifts me up only to impale me quickly and pull me back onto HIS lap. HE conjures a mirror and places it in front of us telling me to watch what HE does. Next HE pulls my legs apart and uses magic to hold me open for HIS ministrations. I can't help my moans, as I watch HIM twist my nipple rings and take hold of my cock. I can do nothing as HE strokes the head of my prick with HIS thumb and tells me that I'm not allowed to cum until HE'S given me permission.

HIS hands run over my body and I get closer and closer to the edge, but HE seems to know when I get too close. HE stops often forcing me to beg. The pad of HIS thumb strokes lightly over the tip of my organ once more and it's too much; I beg and plead again to no avail, but this time HE bends me over the footstool and plows my ass hard.

"Do not cum until I've filled you, whore…" HE demands thrusting in and out at a frenzied pace. Suddenly HE thrusts all the way in and fills my hole with his juices. "Now you will cum for me." He says stroking my hard and needy cock. I whimper as HE tugs on my sensitive flesh and give in to HIS demand, covering HIS hand in cum. HE holds HIS hand in front of my face and I lick it clean as HE talks to me. "You know, whore, I've been fantasizing and I've pictured you on your knees for more then just me. I want to share you…would my whore like that?"

I close my eyes and see it too. I love knowing that HE'S at least as kinky as me. "Yes, Master."

"Who shall I share my whore with? Who would enjoy that sort of thing, Draco? Do you know anyone?" HE asks leering at me.

I know several people who'd be into this lifestyle. The first to come to mind slips out of my mouth before I can think straight. "My old friend, Blaise, used to share his lovers sometimes. He'd probably kill to see me like this."

"Hmmm, if I recall, he was quite handsome and not too abrasive…I may contact him." HE muses. "For now, let's calm you down and get back to the party, love. We'll continue this conversation later."

Smirking up at HIM, I can't help but think to myself how happy I am and how glad I am to know that my life will never get boring … at least not while I'm with HIM.

**My beta's having a rough time. Let's all wish her and her family good health in the future. Thanks for everything, hnwhitlock2000!**


	12. Almost a year after Draco's trial

_**Future-Take - Threesome with Blaise**_

BPOV

I smirk into my teacup as I read a very interesting letter from my old classmate, Harry Potter. He wants to meet with me to discuss a private matter dealing with his new husband- whom I know is one of my old Slytherin housemates, the former Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy estate -which Harry got as a dowry. My pulse races and my mind seems to be jumping to conclusions, but I don't care. My owl takes the reply to him; we'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron tonight for a pint…

The rest of the day is fairly dull and I can't find a single thing to keep my mind from the subject of Draco. I recall the many fantasies that I'd had of him and how he'd been cautiously friendly with me, but he'd never entertained the notion of being with me -or my current lovers- in THAT way. I can't help but wonder why Harry Potter would be contacting me about him.

When I enter the pub, I look around and note that I've arrived first. I grab a table near the corner and wave to Tom the bartender who sends over a pint of Guinness. I take a gulp and nearly choke when a cheer goes up. I look over to see the Destroyer of Voldemort…the Boy Who Lived…

Harry Potter waves to everyone and takes a seat at my table. "How are you, Blaise?"

We've known each other for a long time and sometimes associate with the same people, so we've long been on a first name basis.

"Not bad, Harry; how's Draco and the job?" I ask as he orders a butterbeer. He's never been one for the hard stuff.

"Well, the job's great. I'm still head auror for the ministry and Draco's…" He hesitates. "He's good…but that's what we're here to discuss." He casts the Muffliato spell and continues. "Draco and I don't have the most… vanilla…relationship, Blaise. I like to tie him up, you see… He enjoys that and often fancies a bit of a spanking and some dirty talk. We've also continued the Master/ slave roles and it spills over from our sexual encounters to our daily interaction."

I keep my face calmly composed, but inside, I'm practically jumping for joy. Feeling quite proud of my self-control, I encourage him to go on with his topic. "Oh? And why would this be of interest to me?"

He clears his throat. "Well, when I first took him into my home, as a slave, he asked if he'd have to serve anyone other then me. At the time, I'd never considered it, but over the past year, I've begun to fantasize. He's admitted to a few fantasies, as well, and we've been trying to think of people who'd not judge us or our lifestyle if we wanted to include them once or twice."

"And he told you that I enjoyed quite a few threesomes in the last year or so at Hogwarts?" I ask.

He nods. "Just so; yes… Would you be open to it?"

"I haven't done that in a long time, Harry." I pretend to think for a few long minutes and then, I smirk. "Don't tell him I said this but, I had a bit of a thing for him back then."

"You'll do it, then?" Harry looks excited.

I nod thoughtfully. "How will it work then?"

"Well, I think we ought to have a few rules." He says looking me right in the eye. "I love my husband, Blaise…make no mistake on that."

I catch a sparkle in his eye as he says that. "I believe you."

"Rule one: No permanent damage shall be inflicted." He raises an eyebrow, as if I'd dispute his demand.

I nod and make a rule against myself to reassure him of my understanding. "Rule two: I will not engage in sexual relations with anyone outside of our group if this turns into something longer-term then one night."

Harry accepts my offer. "Thank you, I would have added that soon anyway. Rule three: This is not an every day thing. We don't expect you to move in and we won't make too many demands on your time. I doubt this will extend any further than one or two encounters, so if there's a need for more rules, we'll discuss it then."

"Agreed," I nod. "When?"

"Tomorrow or the weekend?" He suggests.

I pull out my pocket calendar and see a business event scheduled for this weekend. "Tomorrow's best; I've got an event on Saturday."

"We'll look forward to it, Blaise." He says standing and reaching for my hand. "Oh, and Blaise…?"

I lift an eyebrow as our hands clasp.

"Rule four: No kissing on the mouth. He's mine and those lips of yours look like sin." Harry smirks.

I frown. "One kiss on the mouth per encounter; I've got to have a taste of him or it's hardly worth it."

"How about; we let him decide whether to give you that kiss or not?" He asks smugly.

"Done; and if he says 'yes'?" I ask.

"Then you get one kiss per encounter, but when he says 'no', you'll go without. Got it?" Harry grins.

I nod. "Agreed."

The next 24 hours seem to drag.

**DPOV**

Harry got home late from meeting with Blaise last night and we didn't get to talk so I'm glad to see HE'S here for breakfast.

"What did he say, Harry?" I ask eagerly taking the bite of omelet from Harry's fork.

"He'll be here this evening for dinner and then…" HE shocks me. "He and I will have our way with you."

I gasp, "Tonight?"

"Yes, my dragon…You will be pleasuring us tonight. We spoke, he and I. I set some rules and now I can't wait to watch your mouth slide over his cock." Harry smirks into his cereal as HIS words make me shiver.

I bite my lip. "M-Master, what did you mean by 'rules'?"

"They're to keep us all safe, love. I wanted to be assured that he wouldn't harm you and he wouldn't expect this to happen every day. He also stated that, if this turned into a regular event, he'd not sleep with anyone other then us." Harry tells me.

"I see…anything else?" I ask as he continues to feed us both.

"One other thing, love; I told him no kissing on the mouth." HE seems to sharpen HIS gaze as HE looks at me. "He protested and asks for one kiss per encounter… I told him I'd give you the choice."

My heart races as I debate this. Blaise wants to kiss me? His lips are rather plump and sweet looking but I don't think I want to kiss him. Though I do recall seeing his school-days partners whimper into his mouth when he kissed them.

"You don't have to decide now, Draco. You have until after dinner." HE informs me. "I promise not to punish you if you want to kiss him."

Knowing that I'm not risking a caning, now that we've dispensed with the daily 'ministry ordered' one, settles my nerves a bit.

"That's good to know…" I say still thinking it over. "Do you have to work today?"

"Yes, so get over here." HE orders.

I crawl to HIS side and wait to hear what HE wants.

"You'll wear these today, Dragon." HE says, pulling out a small package from inside HIS jacket.

I sigh. Its from a lingerie shop…I should've known. Opening the bag, I reach in to pull out the frilly thing. "Do we have to do this with Blaise here?"

HE smirks. "Yes, my little whore, we do. Put them on."

I whine. "But…"

HE says nothing but looks at me with HIS calm stare.

"Yes, Master." I whisper. "Thank you for buying a new pair of panties for me."

"You're welcome, Dragon, but since you saw fit to offend me before accepting them, I'll have to spank you and punish you until this evening." HE says pulling me over HIS knees for a spanking.

By the time HE'S done, I'm in tears. HE doesn't waste any time before putting lubricant on my hole and sliding one of our toys into me. It's a large vibrating butt plug that HE can control with HIS wand from up to fifty miles away. It goes in pretty far also, so I really feel the stimulation.

"You're not to go out today and every time you feel this go on, you will play with your nipples. I'll have a surveillance spell on the house just for today and if I catch you misbehaving, I'll cancel this thing with Blaise. Do you understand?" HE asks.

"Yes, Master; I understand." I tell HIM.

"Show me." HE says waving HIS wand.

The plug goes on and I feel the vibrations as they spread to all areas of my body. I fall to my knees and begin to pinch and tease my nipples, whimpering.

"Good boy, Dragon…Now I want to see you cum for me. Take your cock in your hand and pump it in your fist." He whispers.

I wrap my hand around myself and obey HIM; pulling and rubbing my prick harshly, I cum in minutes, but not before HE commands it.

"Now, go shower and then bring me the chastity belt." HE demands. "You'll wear it all day…under the panties."

Knowing HE means it, I obey; quickly washing my body and rushing back to HIS side with the requested item. I wince as the lock clicks shut. HE watches me pull the undies up and settle them over the chastity device.

The next few hours are going to drag…

**HPOV**

Six months have gone by since Ron and Hermione's wedding. I can't believe it's taken me this long to arrange this little gathering.

The meeting with Blaise Zabini went pretty much how I'd expected, from the stories Draco has been telling me over the past few months. He was instantly interested but pretended not to be. In the end, he'd agreed and when I suggested the 'no kissing on the lips' rule, he'd protested.

I'd have protested also…

Draco's reaction to my gift had been disappointing, to say the least. I knew he would be nervous and embarrassed to wear it while Blaise was here but that was part of the point. The other part was that they'd be coming off within moments of being seen. His punishment went well and I had quite a few minutes scattered through the day that I'd been able to torment him and watch him follow my orders.

When I got to work this morning, I made sure to tell Kingsley I'd have to be home on time as I was having company. The day has been long and stressful but I think we've finally gotten all the rest of the leftover Death-eaters, from both the war and Umbridge's private stash, through their trials. I still can't believe there were so many of them.

I pull out the pocket-watch the Weasleys had given me for my 17th birthday, and note that there's only one more hour before I get to go home and greet the first- and possibly the only- man I will be sharing my submissive-husband with.

The time is going to drag…unless I just tell Kingsley I'm going now… I quickly pull out the enchanted memo paper and dash off a note. **K- I'm heading home. –H**

When I step through the fireplace, Draco is kneeling there, waiting for me. "Good boy, Draco. How did you know I was coming home early?"

"I didn't, Sir. I saw the fireplace spark as I was walking past it, and I knew that it would either be you or a letter from you, so I stopped and knelt… waiting." He says quietly.

"Well, good…While we have company I usually allow you to walk, but Blaise has been warned about the Master/slave roles and I know it'll turn you on even more for him to see you like this. So tonight, you'll remain on your knees." I say watching his face carefully to make sure he's not too distressed by this.

He flushes with color but doesn't protest.

"If you had been good about my gift this morning, I wouldn't be as harsh with the humiliation, Dragon, but as it stands…" I trail off. "Now, come and help me get ready. Blaise will be here soon."

Draco follows me, crawling to the Master bedroom before helping me out of the auror robes but into something more comfortable.

**BPOV**

I'm not sure what I expected to find when I stepped through the fireplace, but this wasn't it. Harry is standing to the left of the fireplace and Draco is kneeling at his side…wearing- is that ladies panties- and nipple rings? Will wonders never cease?

"One thing we haven't addressed, Blaise, is that my husband calls me 'Master' most of the time." Harry says, breaking into my thoughts. "He will call you 'Sir' for any of the encounters we may have. If you thought you'd have a nice 'catch-up' before dinner and our fun, you were wrong. You may contact him at any time after this or correspond by owl or whatever else you'd like…as friends…but tonight is for dinner and sex."

I nod my understanding.

"I don't usually do things just to humiliate him, Blaise, but you see, I gave him a gift this morning and he was rather ungrateful about it. I don't let things like that slide." He comments.

"Of course, it should be punished." I say adjusting myself discreetly. "What else did you do to chastise him?"

"Interesting choice of words, Blaise… I gave my errant husband a spanking and then placed a few toys to tease him through the day…" Harry informs me.

A glance at Draco tells me he's mortified by the discussion of him without his input, so I continue to converse with his Master.

"Oh? Like what?" I ask.

He motions for Draco to stand. "Show Blaise what I made you wear all day, Dragon."

I smirk at the 'pet name' and recall that his mother used to call him that.

Draco stands and pulls his panties down. He's wearing a cock-cage and when he turns around I see a large plug in his ass as well.

I'd heard of chastity devices but never seen one up close. "May I take a closer look? I've never personally seen one."

Harry nods and leads us into a parlor with Draco crawling. "Our elf will let us know when dinner is ready and it's almost time for the cage to come off anyway. I'll demonstrate." He motions for me to sit on a couch, so I make myself comfy.

"Dragon, straddle his lap but don't sit. We want him to see the device." Harry's got quite a commanding voice and presence.

I watch fascinated as each piece comes off and goes together again. "And how does it feel, Draco?"

"It's rather comfortable as long as I'm not hard, Sir." He says.

Wow. Draco just called me 'Sir'. The feeling of that one three-letter word as it was applied to me was stunning. I feel my cock harden in my trousers. Looking up, I see the smirk on Harry's face.

"Liked that, did you?" He asks. "Imagine 'Master'…"

I lick my lips as Draco steps back to Harry's side. I know I won't make it to the dinner table if I don't calm down. "Harry, may I use your bathroom?"

"Why use your hand when Draco is quite willing?" He asks.

I gulp.

"Didn't think I'd guess?" He smirks. "I saw you adjust yourself before… and I know what it does to a person to be called 'Sir' or 'Master'. Blaise, please, let Draco help you with your problem. I've been dying to watch him give someone else a blow job."

I stare at the boy who used to think he owned the whole of Slytherin House…the whole of Hogwarts, actually.

He's staring at the floor, completely calm and submissive.

"Would you enjoy that, Draco? Do you want my cock in your mouth?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, Sir." He whispers.

I savor the sound of those words as I unbutton my trousers and bare myself to him.

**DPOV**

I'm fulfilling my fantasy of being shared. I'm also fulfilling Harry's fantasy of sharing me. Knowing this eases my fear as I allow myself to be guided to Blaise's crotch. Harry holds my head so I can take in the scent of the other man.

He smells of citrus…limes …I've always liked that scent.

Blaise places the head of his dick to my lips and I open them to get the first taste of someone other then my husband. The taste of his pre-cum is salty but a little sweet.

Harry had instructed me earlier to do my best to give Blaise a wonderful experience, so I obey. Using every part of my mouth, from lips to teeth and tongue, I'll suck him good and hard but at differing speeds. My hands manipulate his balls but he still seems nervous. When Harry places Blaise's hands on my head, though, he takes over quickly. My old friend thrusts into my mouth over and over.

I feel a bit used when he cums, but then Master takes control demanding that I swallow. As it goes down my throat, HE teases my nipples.

Blaise asks about the rings, once he's covered his decently sized cock, and I listen, savoring the feel of HIS hands as they move over me, while Harry tells him the story of my last birthday.

Just before the end of the tale, Kreacher interrupts to tell us that dinner is ready.

I crawl with them into the dining-room and kneel at Harry's side, like always.

"Uhmmm… Harry, does he always kneel there during dinner?" Blaise asks.

"Yes, that's his place during most meals. Unless Narcissa or Hermione and Ron are over he is very much the slave." Harry looks down at me fondly. "Or unless we take breakfast in bed…"

I blush, recalling the last time that happened but pull my attention back to dinner because I'm being fed from Harry's plate.

**HPOV**

Dinner goes quickly and I note that Blaise gets more and more comfortable with Draco's role in our marriage and the arrangement we've made with him. Near the end of the meal, he asks if he can feed Draco the last bite of his chicken.

I grin. "Of course, you can feed my pet dragon, Blaise. Call him over to you, however you would call a cat or dog."

Draco moans.

"Here boy; c'm'ere," Blaise's voice has some confidence to it, so my grin becomes a leer.

Draco slowly approaches Blaise and stops at his side, looking up and opening his mouth.

Blaise's fingers place the chicken on Draco's tongue and I watch as Draco closes his mouth around our guest's fingers. I imagine he's sucking the juices off of them.

"Fuck!" Blaise whispers in shock. "Has it been decided yet as to the kissing?"

"No, it hasn't. I gave him until after dinner for that." I inform him, snapping my fingers. "Dragon, come to me." When he reaches my side, I ask if he's decided yet.

He nods. "Yes, Master… I know this wasn't a choice, but could I kiss 'Sir' just once?"

"You would kiss him just one time and never again?" I inquire curiously.

"Yes, Master, if it's ok with you." Draco asks. "You see, I've wondered about it since seeing him kiss his lovers at school and this would give me that experiment without me feeling like I betrayed you. If I kissed him a second or third time, I'd feel like I was cheating…no matter if I had your permission or how much time was in between."

I look at Blaise.

"I wouldn't want him to feel bad about it. I'll accept his offer." He says.

I nod. "Then I accept it also. Don't forget you can kiss his body anywhere and as many times as you want, but his lips; only the one time."

"Understood, Harry," Blaise is certainly a pleasant loser…but then, he's not really losing. "I'll wait until it feels right, shall I?"

I nod and lead them up to the Master bedroom.

"Where's Draco's bedroom?" Blaise asks on the way up.

I smirk. "Draco may be Pure-blood, but I'm not, Blaise. I believe a husband should share his spouse's bed."

"I have a small room to keep my things in, but I sleep with my husband…in my Master's bed." Draco says quietly.

"Merlin…The power you wield over him is beautiful, Harry. He obeys you without question?" Blaise says in disbelief.

"Most of the time, yes," I comment. "Draco, remove the panties. What did you think of them, by the by, Blaise?"

"He looks hot in ladies panties, Harry." Blaise answers.

Draco whimpers as the panties fall to the floor.

"What do good little sluts say to a compliment, Draco?" I ask condescendingly, holding my hand out for the scrap of material.

"Thank you, Sir." My pet says softly, picking them up with his teeth and placing them in my hand.

I tuck them into a drawer and after Blaise says 'you're welcome', I have Draco stand. That's when I really begin. "Don't be hesitant, Blaise. He wants this as much as we do. Touch him…"

**BPOV**

I reach out and start to stroke Draco's arm while Harry goes right for the balls. I stop and take off my clothing, all except for my boxers. Stepping up behind him, I kiss his shoulder, noticing the small bruise at the juncture with his neck.

Harry sees me touch it lightly and says, "That's where I like to mark him. It's temporary but I never let it fade away completely. In fact, I make him tell me when it's just about gone, don't I, Dragon?"

Draco nods and shivers at Harry's words, but leans back into my chest when I reach around to toy with his nipple rings.

"I think I told you that I enjoy binding him…yes?" Harry asks.

I nod absently moving my hands down Draco's body. My hand grips his cock at the same time Harry binds him using a spell. This causes Draco to cry out and squirm in my arms. "Calm down, Draco…You're alright; we've got you."

"Tell Blaise how dirty you are, Dragon…Tell him what you want out of this…" Harry prods.

**DPOV**

I feel the plug every time my ass clenches and Harry's having fun humiliating me. I can't believe HE'S making me tell Blaise my request…it's so embarrassing. "B-Blaise, I-I want you to fuck me…I want both of you at once…" I feel my face warm but I know that won't be enough for HIM. My cock is hard in Blaise's hand and I want him to pump it until I cum but I know that the only way I'll get through a double penetration is if I'm randy as hell and begging for it.

His smile is no longer nervous or full of caution. It's the smile of a predator and I'm the prey.

Master notices it too. "We've done this before but not with a live person; just me and a dildo. I've had the plug in his ass since this morning. He should be stretched enough to fit both of us, but how about I get a bit of mouth action while you tease his hole. Make sure he's nice and slick. Draco, get on all fours on the bed."

I say nothing as I feel the binding spell fade. I just get into the position HE asked for.

HE is naked now and the moment I see HIS cock head for my mouth I open up for HIM. No sooner do I have my Master's cock in my mouth, and then I feel the plug being toyed with in my ass.

Blaise pulls it out almost all the way before pushing it back into me. I whine at the feeling but he keeps playing with it.

Master pulls my attention back to HIM as HE fucks my mouth and the moment I stop thinking about Blaise is the moment he pulls the plug completely out of my ass.

Suddenly I feel fingers probing me and fucking me. He presses on my prostate making me whimper as my Master cums in my mouth.

Having not swallowed every drop, I know Master will punish me somehow.

HE sighs as HE walks around to face my backside, waving Blaise away for a moment. "You know why I'm spanking you, Draco."

"Yes, Master; I didn't swallow all of your cum." I answer.

"That's right. Ten strikes; count silently." He says.

I endure each one as they come and feel more and more turned on.

When HE'S done, Master slides into place beneath me and they ease HIS cock into my stretched and well lubricated hole. "Look at me, Dragon…Blaise is going to join me inside you now. I want you to remain calm and try to keep your muscles relaxed."

"Double penetration is fun but there isn't much room to move around. Harry, is there a safe-word you guys use?" Blaise asks.

"Yes, if it's too much, Draco, just say 'Lion'." Master reminds me. "Also, don't forget to ask permission before you cum, little slut."

I nod and look directly into HIS eyes as I feel Blaise's prick touch my opening.

More lubricant is drizzled before Blaise pushes the head of his dick into me.

"Bloody Hell!" I yell.

Master's hands stroke my hair as I get used to the feeling of being so filled. "Shhh… We have you, my darling…my dragon… just relax and you'll be fine."

I whine and whimper as my ass continues to adjust to the feeling, but soon I feel other things. Blaise is kissing my neck and shoulders as HE plays with my nipples. My cock hardens in between me and my Master. "M-Master? Can you and Blaise change places? Or maybe I could turn around…"

"Sure, but why, Draco?" HE asks, kissing my lips lightly.

I look at HIM and kiss him back a little harder. "That's why…"

HE understands and they quickly change places. Somehow the whole thing becomes so comfortable and Blaise looks up at me. He kisses my face and neck as he moves up and into me. Master moves in a complimentary rhythm and I feel the most intense build-up of pleasure as they take turns pounding into my prostate.

Blaise shouts, "Harry, he's so tight!"

"I know…" HE answers, kissing the spot where he always marks me.

"Master! Oh, Sir! Oh, Merlin, Master! Please let me cum, Master?" I beg.

"Not yet, Dragon." HE snarls into my ear.

"Please, Master? Please, Sir? P-Please?" I cry as HE teases my nipples again.

"No." HE whispers again, this time guiding my hand to my erection. "Touch yourself, slut."

I don't hesitate to take hold and join the rhythm of our bodies.

"Ask Blaise for permission to cum next time, Dragon." HE commands.

I nod and pump my cock while they keep pounding into my ass. I whimper and whine as they enjoy my tight slick body. "Sir… Sir, please may I cum?" I ask desperately.

He looks into Harry's eyes and denies me again.

**HPOV**

It breaks my heart to hear Draco cry like this but it'll be better and more intense the longer he's denied. The light in Blaise's eyes tells me he's only drawing it out longer to keep hearing Draco beg. I decide to nudge us forward again so I lick the spot on his neck and latch on, sucking hard to make it nice and dark again.

**BPOV**

I pull Draco's hand off of his cock and pinch the head lightly while Harry acts like a vampire. Our toy whimpers out a chant of 'please, please, please, let me cum, Sir?'

Looking up into those lovely, slate grey eyes that are overflowing with tears of panicked desperation, I pull him down onto me and just before our lips meet for the first and only time ever I whisper one word. "Cum."

**HPOV**

I hear Blaise give Draco permission and watch them kiss deeply as I continue to thrust in and out of his body. Both Blaise and Draco cum and, hearing that triggers my own orgasm. I cry out Draco's name as I pull out of him and decorate his back with my juices. They lay quietly for a moment and I let them rest as I cast Scourgify on each of us. We fall asleep that way.

**DPOV**

My eyes flutter open to see Blaise still in the bed with us. Turning, I see Master has HIS arms around me. I creep from the bed and use the bathroom quickly. As I wash my face, I see that Master has once again 'claimed' my body as HIS. Even if I wanted to deny it, I'd never be able to. I am HIS…HIS husband…HIS slave…HIS in all ways. Blaise had rally spiced things up, last night. I'll never forget it but I'm not sure I want to do it again. It was so very intense and I love Harry in every way, shape and form. HE'S mine as much as I'm HIS.

"This is as far as it goes, isn't it, Dray…" Blaise says from behind me. "This was just a fantasy for you… and now it's over."

I nod. "Yes, Blaise…I love Harry. HE isn't just some passing thing. This just made us even closer. HE'S my everything, B. If you want more, then be our friend…but this isn't something I want to do more then once in a while and there's toys and stuff. It'll be a different story if HE wants to bring you back again. I'll accept it and enjoy it, but I don't need it. Tell me you understand?"

"I do, Dray." He says with a soft smile.

"As do I, Dragon." HE says. "I would like to do it again in the future but only once in a while."

"And I'll make myself available if you want me again…either of you. Draco, I'll be in touch. We'll stay friends. I won't take 'no' for an answer." Blaise says as he turns to get dressed.

"I wouldn't expect you to." I say as Harry takes me into HIS arms and leads me back to our bed. "And B…? Thanks…"

He just smiles and walks out letting us get back to our lives. I've no doubt we'll ask him over again, but it won't be soon.

**Hey everyone! Here's the Future-take! I hope you liked it! Thanks alot hnwhitlock2000! Love you, Girl!**


End file.
